Consequences
by steelcrash
Summary: Optimus Prime deals with the aftermath of an ill-considered choice. 2007 Movie Universe
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

Part 1-Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

_"My life is in your hands."_

A simple statement of fact. It rocked him to his core, his very being. The meaning behind those words held more gravity than anything he'd ever heard in his life. They still echoed in his audios, as his connection with the other resonated within his spark. They each had their motives for what they did, but for him, it was a means to an end--he had what *he* wanted.

-----

Ratchet wiggled the stylus between his fingers as he sat at his desk. His chin was resting in his other hand as he considered the mech sitting across the desk from him. Hardly reckless or rash, his recent actions were. Hardly characteristic of Optimus Prime. And that was why he had his leader in his office for a little talk.

The medic finally set down the stylus, deciding it was time to get things rolling.

"So, just what were you thinking?"

"About?" Optimus answered, trying to deflect the question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Ratchet said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I knew something was going on, but not with who, or how serious it was getting."

Prime sighed.

"I didn't think it necessary to broadcast my personal life," he said.

"That's the thing Optimus, you haven't had a 'personal life' in so long, everyone, including me was bound to notice," Ratchet said. "But that's not what we're here to discuss."

Optimus fought back the urge to sigh again, resigning himself to a conversation he did not want to have. He had his own reasons for what he did, selfish though they might be. But he would never, ever admit it to anyone why he had done it. It was personal, his own business. Ratchet would have to respect that, but the Autobot leader figured the medic probably wouldn't respect his privacy, at least not on this matter.

"You're bonded," Ratchet said.

"How did you know?"

"So it's true, isn't it?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, I do now, because you confirmed my suspicions," Ratchet said. "You do realize this is permanent, irrevocable, can't be undone."

"I realize full well the seriousness of the circumstances," Prime said, staring at the floor.

"But did you stop to consider the consequences? If he dies, you die. And vice versa. Do you really want that? At least if you had kept the relationship casual, there would be less chance. . ."

At that, Optimus' gaze snapped up to meet Ratchet's, optics blazing.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, at least not where this is concerned," Prime said, standing. "This conversation is over."

He turned to go.

"You must be really afraid of losing him, eh?" Ratchet said.

Optimus looked back over his shoulder, sighed. As usual, Ratchet's observations were astute.

"This won't change things, nor will it change him. He's wild and foolhardy. If he wasn't, he would't be. . ."

"I know," Optimus said. "But maybe now he'll think before he leaps."


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences

Part 2-Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Sam considered recent developments at the Autobot base as Bumblebee turned off the highway to the road leading to the facility. Almost six months had passed since Mission City. In those first few days after Optimus Prime sent out his message, more than a dozen Autobots radioed back with their intent to come to Earth. They had since arrived--Prowl, Bluestreak, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, Hoist, Grapple, Springer, Hot Rod and Kup.

There were even a few defections from the Decepticons, once they showed up on Earth looking for Starscream and found out for themselves what happened to Megatron. Barricade and Frenzy were the first, followed by the two jets Thundercracker and Skywarp and Frenzy's brother, Rumble, who showed up with the jets.

With so many Cybertronians and humans around, the base was pleasantly crowded, but he didn't mind. It meant more people around who knew about what he couldn't mention to anyone, and gave Bumblebee more of his own kind, and mechs closer to his age to spend time with, like the twins, Bluestreak, Springer and Hot Rod. On the other end of the spectrum, Kup tended to take everyone under his wing, so to speak. Just listening to him sometimes made Sam's eyes glaze over, but not from boredom. He told stories of his own military campaigns, but what he really seemed to relish the most was talking about the training days of the Autobots now serving as command staff. In particular stories of Optimus and Ironhide when they were younger, before the war, and the trouble they got into, which proved more than inspirational to the twins.

And Kup had, at some point, trained almost everyone at the base, with the exception of Perceptor and the former Decepticons.

It was a lot to take in, and even the welcome respite of spring break wasn't enough to help him finish assimilating it all. A week wasn't much, but it was still time away, and both he and Bumblebee wanted to catch up on anything they'd missed. Sam was especially interested in seeing how Optimus was doing, because before he and Bumblebee left for the break for a trip with his parents, the Autobot leader was well, jumpy. Not at all normal behavior for such a usually grounded and reserved being.

Bumblebee stopped as they pulled up to the main hangar row that served as both ops and living quarters for the Autobots. Sam climbed out, stepping back to allow Bumblebee the room needed to transform.

They walked inside, greeted by the twins as they hastily exited.

"Hey guys," Sideswipe said, passing. "Don't tell Ratchet you saw us, and I'd avoid Prime at all costs, too. . ."

Human eyes met Autobot optics as Sam met Bumblebee's gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

The twins glanced at each other. Sunstreaker shrugged at his brother, and Sideswipe continued.

"Depends on your definition of 'wrong,' but things around here have been interesting the past few days," Sideswipe said. "But you didn't hear that from us."

He was about to say more, but the sound of screeching tires mixed with Ratchet's bellows reminded him why they were headed outside anyway. Sideswipe transformed almost in unison with his twin and the two took off down the road, going faster than the law allowed. Bumblebee pushed Sam back as Ratchet went by as fast as his form would allow, sirens blaring.

"Wonder what they did this time?" Sam wondered.

--

One-half of one of the smaller maintenance hangars was converted into makeshift meeting room/rec room big enough to accommodate large groups of Autobots and humans. Sam followed Bumblebee in, but came to a stop when he walked into the back of one of his guardian's legs. He peeked around to see what halted Bumblebee. Most of the Autobots inside were covered in paintball paint.

"Guess that answers that," Sam said.

Bumblebee laughed out loud, a welcome sound. Though the young Autobot had regained almost full use of his voice, sometimes he still stayed silent. Sam followed Bumblebee to get some energon, and helped himself to a soda from the refrigerator.

The yellow bot made his way over to one of the small groups of Autobots, sitting down next to Jazz. He nodded at Bumblebee and Sam, then turned his attention back to Kup, who was just getting warmed up. Sam pulled up a packing crate beside Bumblebee, taking his own seat.

After a while, he started to nod off. After all, it was getting late, and he had to be back at school the next morning. So much for seeing how things are going here, he thought, stretching and yawning. The group around Kup had grown as the night had gone on, and quite a few were sitting or standing in a loose circle around the ancient Autobot as he told the story of the first Seekers.

Sam looked around, noting the enthralled faces focused on Kup. But he noticed one in particular wasn't looking at Kup. He followed the gaze, looking back over his shoulder toward the door, where Optimus was standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Optimus noticed the pair of optics glancing his his direction. He frowned slightly, then turned, walking away.

"Told you things around here were getting interesting," Sam heard whispered in his ear.

He jumped, but Sideswipe reached out a hand to settle the human.

"Geeze, how can you move so quiet?" Sam hissed.

"Centuries of practice," Sideswipe said.

The red twin was kneeling beside Sam, grinning.

"So, you wanna hear what's been going on or not?"

Author's Note: I apologize if this part is kind of abrupt compared to the first chapter, but bear with me, I'm only trying to set up the rest of the story. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Consequences

Part 3-Considerations

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Monday morning. Too much high grade the night before made his servos sluggish, his head felt heavy from imbibing more of the stuff than he'd had in, well, Optimus Prime couldn't remember. And now he was beginning to understand why humans disliked Monday mornings so much. All he wanted was to make his office without interruption, a few minutes of solitude to pull his processors together for the long, difficult day he knew lay ahead. There was the matter of the paintballs, and just where the twins had come up with that, and how they got them, he had his suspicions, but it wasn't as important as the issue of the twins, Ratchet and the damage to the med bay.

He pulled up short of the entrance to his office, seeing Ironhide standing in the middle of the corridor, hands on hips.

"Have you taken complete leave of your senses?" Ironhide asked. "Wait, I already know the answer to that. Answer's yes, from the look on your face."

Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"That little disappearing act you pulled last night. Afraid of one young Autobot?"

Optimus frowned, biting back a retort.

"No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," he said, trying to shoulder past Ironhide's bulk.

But Ironhide placed a massive hand on one shoulder, spinning him back around so they were facing each other again.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you're jumpier than a turbofox on a shooting range," Ironhide said. "And it has everything to do with him. I know something's going on between you two."

Optimus hmphed, venting air, trying to pull away. Ironhide's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Don't pull that with me. Didn't work when we were sparklings either. I can be just as stubborn as you. And I'm not letting this go. Are things not well between you?"

Prime shuttered his optics, slowly counting to 10. Hitting 10, he onlined his optics, glaring at his friend.

"That is none of your business," Optimus said.

The look on his leader's face made Ironhide remove his hand from the other's frame.

"Actually it is, because everyone's noticed how. . .distracted you've been lately. More than usual."

---

The day went straight to hell from there, as the humans said.

A conference call with Secretary of Defense Keller and Tom Banacek, formerly of Sector 7 and now advisor to the secretary went long, followed by the disciplinary meeting with the twins. That had been a treat, with their usual bravado, but Sideswipe proved to be more dense or devious than usual, dropping remarks about certain aspects of Optimus' life he did not want delved into.

Then he got to watch the bravado die quickly as he informed them of their duty assignment for the next two weeks--security detail with Kup and Barricade. He allowed himself a small, smug smile behind his battle mask, because he managed to get one up on Sideswipe, but he knew it wouldn't last. It was a small win in the ongoing war, but he didn't mind. As much as they sometimes annoyed him, they kept him and everyone else on their guard, and generally boosted morale with their antics. And they were two of his best warriors.

Topping off the day as he was about to go off shift was the quiet request on his internal com from Perceptor to please come to the lab. That alarmed him more than any explosion, because if things were quiet, it meant something big and potentially deadly was up. And he was right. Wheeljack had somehow managed to lay his hands on one of the Decepticon displacement bombs that was supposed to be in the armory under the most secure of access codes.

"I only wanted to see how it worked," Wheeljack said.

He'd taken it apart, but somehow set off the firing mechanism, triggering only a partial reaction. Half the equipment in the lab was gone, along with the outer wall.

That little escapade took up the rest of the early evening and night, with pairs of bots scouring the countryside outside the base for any rogue Cybertronian science equipment.

As Optimus pulled up to the gaping hole in the lab wall, he saw Wheeljack sitting inside on a crate, elbows resting on his knees. Prime transformed, walking inside.

"What's wrong old friend?"

"I'm sorry for the mess," Wheeljack apologized.

"It's all right," Optimus said.

Wheeljack's fins flashed blue, a happy color.

"Just don't do it again."

Wheeljack nodded, and Prime continued inside and down the corridor to his quarters. He punched in his access code, and made his way to his berth. He laid down, but couldn't get comfortable, so he contented himself with staring at the ceiling. Even with all the chaos in his mind, he could feel the presence of the other, his being resonating with his own. It should have been reassuring, but it wasn't. Optimus knew he could communicate with him through that bond, but he held back. He hadn't once used it that way.

The bond. Ratchet figured it out quickly. Ironhide had an inkling and knowing Kup, he probably knew by now, and it was just a matter of time before everyone else would know, too.

_:What are you so afraid of?:_

He nearly came off the berth at that. Felt the laughter through their bond. And something else, something he didn't think he deserved. He concentrated on it, thought about shutting it out, until finally he fell into the darkness, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Consequences

Part 4-Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

It took Sam a couple of days to find a way to make good on his promise to Sideswipe. The red twin made a deal with him that he'd spill about what was making Optimus so jumpy and generally keeping part of the base occupied with trying to find out what had their leader distracted. Sam was interested enough to find a way to ditch Bumblebee for however long it took to find out, which was part of Sideswipe's deal. He considered Sideswipe's logic flawed, but he did have a point. Basically gossiping about their leader probably wouldn't sit well with Bumblebee, but Sam was human, and gossip went with the territory.

Sideswipe was waiting for him outside the rec room.

"You're late," Sideswipe said.

"You try and pry yourself off Jazz when he's found some new music. . ." Sam said.

"Bumblebee's with him then?"

"They're gonna be busy with those new mp3s I gave them," Sam said. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Sideswipe grinned.

"Wanna take a ride?"

--

Sam strapped himself in, hanging on for dear life as Sideswipe took off. How long they drove, he didn't know, but it was dark when he finally slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

Sam punched the dashboard when they stopped.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he said.

"That hurt," Sideswipe said.

"Wimp."

Sideswipe didn't have a comeback. He chose to sit in silence, letting Sam stew for a while.

Sam sat in the driver's seat, arms crossed.

Sideswipe let 15 minutes pass, deciding that was long enough to make Sam wait before letting him off the hook.

"I'll tell you now, if you want to know," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, well, it better be worth breaking curfew for," Sam said.

Sideswipe noted with amusement Sam's barely bridled interest. The boy had uncrossed his arms, was now leaning forward, hands on the wheel, waiting.

"Rumor has it Prime's been sneaking around with somebody. I haven't been able to find out who. I even tried to get Sunny to help me, but he flat out refused," Sideswipe said, letting it sink in.

Sam blinked a few times. Optimus Prime. Sneaking around. In the same sentence. His reality check just bounced.

"You're kidding, right? Optimus? Benevolent, trustworthy, freedom is the right of all sentient beings Optimus Prime? Seeing somebody?"

"Would I kid about something like this?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, maybe. . ." Sam said.

"Not even I could make this up," Sideswipe said. "And wait. . .it gets better. The other day Ratchet had Optimus in his office for a talk, and Skywarp popped into the med bay to see ol' Hatchet about fixing his wing after Ironhide used real rounds during a training exercise that morning. Anyway, Skywarp overheard Ratchet saying something about bonding. So, Optimus is either bonded, or planning on it. But I'd take it with a grain of salt, because Skywarp isn't all that smart. . ."

"Bonded?" Sam asked. "Like. . .what? How? I. . ."

"Like I said, grain of salt. It's likely just a rumor, but Prime has been distracted lately, so it kind of fits," Sideswipe said. "C'mon. It's late. I better get you back before Bumblebee wonders what's happened to you. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone. . ."

He let the threat hang in the air. Sam nodded, starting to sweat bullets.

Sideswipe would've been smiling, if he could. He peeled out, turning back toward the base.


	5. Chapter 5

Consequences

Part 5-Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

_It was a strange sensation, the feeling of not being alone even when he was. The constant presence he wouldn't shut out, even if he wanted. To him, a reassurance, a constance, something permanent. Someone to remember him when he was gone._

--

Springer sat in the rec room, waiting, his energon untouched. He had a lot to think about, and most of it was directed at one Autobot in particular. Sunstreaker volunteered that specific piece of information right after he came out of recharge, just before leaving earlier that morning to go on patrol. The yellow twin had to sneak to do it, waiting until he could get Springer alone and away from Sideswipe, who would've traded all of his high grade stash for the one piece of information Springer now knew. It was a shame it required a stay in the med bay for Sideswipe, but he'd done it to himself, keeping Sam out past curfew, freaking Bumblebee and breaking several traffic laws.

Ratchet was annoyed, but he'd get over it, and it had allowed Springer and Sunstreaker a little time to themselves. He knew neither of the twins liked to be alone for long, and if he could ease one's loneliness even for one night, he was glad to do it, even though he was getting more used to having them both around at the same time. Waking up without both twins was a bit of a shock, but he buried the thought as he saw a familiar orange frame walk in.

Springer caught Hot Rod's optics, and his friend came over to his table.

He leveled a stare at Hot Rod, sizing him up.

"I heard an interesting rumor today," the green mech finally said.

Hot Rod pulled up a chair, turned it around and sat down, leaning forward, folding his arms across the top of the chair back, interested.

"And what rumor would that be?"

"Hoping it's a rumor, but if it isn't, I want to hear the truth from you first," Springer said. "That you went and did something stupid. Crazy even for you."

"Oh yeah?" Hot Rod said, raising an optic ridge.

"That you went and bonded with someone. And not just anyone," Springer said.

"It's true," Hot Rod said. "I was going to tell you first, but you know how news like this travels fast. . ."

No hesitation on Hot Rod's part. No sidestepping the issue, just simple honesty, a good thing.

"I know," Springer said, rising. He walked around the table, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"But if this is what you wanted, and you're happy, then it's fine by me," Springer said.

Hot Rod nodded.

"Good," Springer said, taking his leave.

--

Hot Rod received a similar reaction when he walked into Kup's office.

Kup met the younger mech's gaze, giving him a wry smile. He simply knew. But then again, Kup had been around longer than everyone else on base, and was probably one of the oldest, if not the longest-lived Cybertronians still in existence.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, lad," he said.

"Isn't it a little too late to worry about that now?" Hot Rod said, giving Kup a smile, and it wasn't forced this time.

Hot Rod gave him a smile, and it wasn't forced this time. He nodded to Kup, going on about his business.

Kup's smile became genuine, and his concern for his young friend lessened just a little. Since coming to earth, things hadn't been going well. But of late, they were better, even though Hot Rod was still dealing with the slaughter of his unit at Decepticon hands, and had for a very long time closed himself off from everyone. It was a self-defense mechanism that saved his sanity. But it had left its mark. In battle, he was more reckless than Kup had ever seen him, disobeying orders, taking off on his own more than he ever did in the past. And if Kup didn't know better, he almost would have called Hot Rod suicidal. Maybe now that would all change.


	6. Chapter 6

Consequences

Part 6-Contemplation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Mikaela pushed the Vespa as fast as it would go, cursing Sam for breaking curfew earlier that week, even though technically it wasn't his fault. Sam was under lockdown at home all weekend for his mid-week late-nighter with Sideswipe. That meant no Bumblebee, who had gladly taken the opportunity to spend time with his friends at the base. Mikaela knew the yellow bot would have taken her anywhere she asked, but even he needed time off, too.

With Sam grounded, Bumblebee off with Bluestreak and her mother picking up an extra shift at the hospital, she was alone, for the evening at least. She'd gone to the base for a while after school, trying to scare up something to do, and even though it was a Friday evening, everyone was either off doing their own thing or on duty. Even Optimus was off on his own somewhere. Considering the news she'd heard around base since the day before, she was curious why he was suddenly taking every opportunity he could to be alone.

She slowed the scooter as she reached the dirt road leading to the lookout. She turned down it, hoping to find answers at its end.

--

Hot Rod looked back over his shoulder at the sound of the approaching scooter. He watched Mikaela park and remove her helmet. She walked over, sitting down on the ground beside him. He didn't smart off, which was a good sign, she hoped.

"Nice view isn't it?" she said finally.

"Always is."

"Yeah. . .so. . .why are you out here by yourself?"

He looked down at her.

"I'm not alone. You're here," Hot Rod said.

She let it slide, instead deciding to take the direct approach.

"So you're bonded now?"

"Yes."

"If you are, why doesn't Optimus seem happy about it? I mean, this is serious, right, but also a good thing?"

"Most would think so," Hot Rod said. "But if you haven't noticed, he's avoiding me."

"Why?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here," Hot Rod said.

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" Mikaela asked.

"Every time I walk into the room he bolts," Hot Rod said.

"Can't you communicate through your bond? Doesn't it work that way?"

"I've tried, but he keeps shutting me out. He's stubborn. . ."

"Don't worry. It's Optimus. He'll come around," she said.

"I hope you're right. Look, it's been nice talking, but I'm going, OK?"

He stood, stepping away from her, transforming. Mikaela watched the orange and black Challenger kick up dust as he sped down the road, away from her, and what was bothering him.

She knew Hot Rod was an enigma sometimes. Mikaela noticed from the start how he held himself apart from the others. Some thought it was arrogance, but she took it for what it was--loneliness. For whatever, reason, he couldn't bring himself to join in sometimes, which ran contrary to what she heard from the others about this young Autobot.

Sometimes he seemed like he wasn't much older than she and Sam, but times like now, he seemed weary beyond his years. Withdrawn, almost surly, snappish. Kup kept him level, and Springer also helped, and even Optimus was a calming presence when he was around Hot Rod. He felt like an outsider even when among friends. She knew how he felt.

He arrived on Earth alone, one of the first to come after Optimus sent out his message. Luckily, Kup and Springer followed hot on his heels. Those first few days after Hot Rod was let out of the med bay had been trying (that was an understatment, Mikaela thought) for everyone involved. Epps still gave him a wide berth; Glen was now civil to him when in the same room and Maggie was up to short conversations. The only humans he was comfortable with were herself, Sam and Capt. Lennox.

Among his fellow Autobots, things had gotten better over the past six months, but those first few weeks she'd never forget. Hot Rod had been volatile and more than violent. Insanity was mentioned more than once, but it faded as he realized he was no longer alone and again had purpose.

And now he was bonded. Talk about a complete 180. . .

--

Hot Rod didn't mean to be rude, leaving Mikaela like he did. Hot Rod liked the girl, considered her one of his friends. She was one of the few humans who gave him his space. Some of the others treated him like they treated the two young humans--like they were children. He was no child, though young by the standards of his species, he was was an adult.

Sam regarded him with curiosity, yet held back. He didn't push, but Hot Rod knew he was full of questions he wasn't ready to answer. For anyone, not even Prime himself. Orders were orders, and he'd die before betraying the trust given him all those years ago.

He knew that question was coming, probably sooner than later. And when it did, he hoped Prime would understand.


	7. Chapter 7

Consequences

Part 7-Vexation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

"I knew I'd find you here," Springer said.

Hot Rod sat at Kup's desk, looking up from the data pad he was reading. "I needed to finish these," he said.

"Yeah, because you obviously didn't last night," Springer said. "Sideswipe said you took off on your own, and you were late for your shift. Care to explain that?"

Hot Rod threw down the data pad. "I needed to get away for a while."

"You know, if you're just trying to slag him off, you're doing your job, but there are better ways to get his attention," Springer said.

"Whatever," Hot Rod said, dismissing the comment.

"Hey--I'm just trying to cover your aft, same as always. It's gotten harder, if you haven't noticed," Springer said. "And going off on your own is not a good idea. They're out there, looking for something, and it's only a matter of time before they come here."

"I know," Hot Rod said, leaning back in his chair.

"Then use your head," Springer said, sitting down in the chair opposite Hot Rod.

"I will when you do," Hot Rod said. "Why is Sideswipe keeping an eye on me all of a sudden?"

"As a favor to me," Springer said, ignoring Hot Rod's dig about his relationship with the twins. "Somebody has to do it. But you have to admit, putting you on night shift has worked, hasn't it?"

Hot Rod had to concede that. In the beginning, the reasoning behind his assignment to night shift was fewer mechs to piss off. But of late, answering directly to Jazz and working with a smaller crew tended to suit him, given his past loner tendencies.

"I know none of this has been easy," Springer said. "But I've still got your back, no matter what happens. You've got mine. That hasn't changed. So, are you going to go do something stupid and brash anytime soon?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Hot Rod said, grinning.

"You end up in the med bay again and I'll finish Ratchet's job for him," Springer said.

Hot Rod steepled his fingers. He was thinking. Not a good sign, Springer reflected. The orange and black mech sat that way, several seconds, composing his thoughts.

"I'm sure he'll have plenty to say on the subject of your current relationship when he finds out," Hot Rod said.

"You wouldn't. . ."

"No," Hot Rod said, crossing his arms, giving Springer another grin. "It'll be so much more fun when he figures it out for himself."

Time to turn the tables, Springer thought.

"Speaking of relationships, you've been recharging in your own quarters. Alone," Springer said.

"As opposed to?" Hot Rod said. "Hey--I don't see you spending too many nights in your own lately, so just lay off, Spring."

Springer answered with a grin.

"Things are going just fine," he said. "Nothing I can't handle."

--

Springer left Hot Rod to finish his report. The fact his friend was working on a day off, a Saturday no less, tilted his world a little sideways. Then again, the past few weeks Hot Rod had grown up a little, was willing to take more responsibility, both for himself and his actions. Springer mused the bond had a little to do something to do with it, and the more decisive factor was probably a desire to not let down one mech in particular, a need to prove himself.

The drive to be alone was still there, but the other. . .tendency seemed to be waning. No matter how much Hot Rod denied it, Springer knew it was there, had been since that one mission went so terribly wrong. Prime seemed to snap him out of it, helped restore his faith in himself. That Hot Rod was still alive and functioning was all that mattered. And if no one else seemed to notice how much of a difference the bond had made in both Hot Rod and Optimus, they could slag off as far as Springer was concerned. Sure, Optimus was being a stubborn pain in the aft, but the bond was new, and and the pair had some adjustments to make. But it was better than the alternative. Anything was. Prime hadn't, and couldn't let Hot Rod give up. And for that, Springer would be eternally grateful.


	8. Chapter 8

Consequences

Part 8-Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Hot Rod ignored the looks as he walked into ops. He could hear the whispers between Smokescreen and Grapple, who were supposed to be on monitor duty. The young mech didn't say anything, instead, chose to take the high road for once, keeping focused on the reason why he was in ops to begin with. On his night off. Which was the reason for the whispers and the looks.

He went to the main computer, called up the files he wanted, downloading them to one of the data pads he'd been using in Kup's office earlier that day.

:Are you free?:

Hot Rod sighed. Optimus was still being by-the-book, comming him instead of using their bond. And he was probably still in his office, which lately, seemed to be his refuge.

:Yes.:

Hot Rod shuttered his optics as he received coordinates.

:I'll meet you there.: he commed back.

He chose to wait a breem before leaving, dropping off the data pad at his quarters. As he walked outside, he spied Optimus' red and blue form kicking up dust, headed away from the base.

_You can't run away from me._

Nothing in return. Well, he'd show *him.* Giving him a head start was just a courtesy.

Hot Rod transformed, taking off in the direction of his leader, reveling in the chance to get away, pushing himself to his limits. Given his affinity for speed and a carefully concealed desire to be alone with this particular mech, it didn't take him long to reach the coordinates, which were out in the desert, well away from the base.

He sensed Optimus long before he came into view, standing, dark against the twilight, optics glowing in the growing dark. Hot Rod transformed, walking over.

"What's so important you had to drag me away from base to talk to me about it?" Hot Rod said.

Hot Rod heard the vented air, a fair imitation of a human sigh.

"I merely wanted to see how you are," Optimus said.

"You could have asked."

Another sigh.

"You are entirely too serious, you know," Hot Rod said.

"And you are not serious enough."

"I didn't come out here looking for a fight," Hot Rod said.

"Nor did I," Optimus replied.

"What then, afraid to be alone with me? It's a little to late for regrets, Optimus," Hot Rod said.

Prime frowned.

"I have none."

"That's good to hear. But it doesn't explain why you're avoiding me."

"I've had a lot on my mind, that's all," Optimus said.

"I know you've heard exactly what I've been hearing. The entire base is talking, and so what? If they can't respect what's between us, they can go to hell as far as I'm concerned," Hot Rod said.

"Unlike you, I have to take into consideration the ramifications my conduct has when it concerns those under my command," Prime said.

His optics widened as he felt unbridled hostility from Hot Rod.

He offlined his optics a second in frustration.

"I. . .I only meant that. . .I'm sorry," Optimus said, reaching out, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. Hot Rod relaxed at his touch, and Optimus took a chance, opening up his connection with the other.

_Aren't you supposed to be on patrol? Hot Rod asked. _

Prime suddenly found something on the ground very interesting.

_I needed a break. . .Ratchet's been riding me rather hard lately about how much I've been working, and that I've been shirking my other responsibilities._

Hot Rod grinned._ Is that how you see me, as one of your many responsibilities? And is that why you've been shutting me out?_

_Partly. _

Hot Rod let it rest, sensing he would get nothing more from Prime about it, content, for the moment, he was willing to share anything with him.

Optimus started to pull Hot Rod close, but suddenly shuttered his optics. He was still for a few seconds. Hot Rod recognized that someone was comming Prime.

_What is it?_

_Barricade. I have to go. We'll finish this later. _

Optimus stepped away, transforming, leaving Hot Rod alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Consequences

Part 9-Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Hot Rod transformed, walking into the main hangar. So close to clearing the air with Optimus. . .and damn duty sometimes. . .He pushed it from his thoughts. At least Prime was actually talking to him again. His mood lightened a little, he continued inside.

The rec room was quiet. A few mecs gathered, talking over energon, unwinding after a day on patrol or out on their own. Jazz waved Hot Rod over, seeing him come in. Hot Rod considered not going, but it would be rude. He did like Jazz, and Prowl was one mech he'd never had an easy relationship with, but he was getting over it.

"Have a good drive?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Hot Rod answered, amused by the look Prowl was giving Jazz. Prowl was rewarded with a kick under the table for his efforts, and Hot Rod had to bite back a grin.

"It's sure been quiet here tonight, hasn't it Prowler?" Jazz asked, giving his friend a sweet smile, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand.

"You know you're not supposed to say that word," Prowl said.

"What, superstitious?" Jazz said. He glanced back at Hot Rod. "Isn't he being superstitious.?"

"Well, the last time I said something similar, I was on duty with Ironhide, and I got yelled at. And Sunny and Sides came in under fire, so. . .I'd say there's something to it," Hot Rod said.

Jazz shrugged. "Whatever. But it has been slow tonight. Nothin' goin' on."

Hot Rod was about to say something back when he noticed Prowl was no longer paying attention. Jazz noticed too, and suddenly the second and third in command were all business. Then he knew why.

Desperation, tinged with more than a little fear and anger. A sudden burst of pain that nearly brought him to his knees.

Jazz was suddenly by his side. "They're under attack," Hot Rod whispered. "And Prime's hurt."

Prowl joined Jazz, followed by Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bluestreak.

"You can come, but if there is so much as a micrometer of deviation from your orders, there will be consequences," Prowl said.

-----

The phone rang. Capt. Will Lennox always hated it when it rang in the middle of the night. Usually Sarah was the one to answer it, but she was visiting her grandparents in Sarasota, had finally taken Annabelle so they could see their first great-grandchild. It was even worse when Sarah had to answer it. In the past few months, it had taken on a different dimension. He rolled over, grabbed the phone before it could ring again.

"Lennox. . .oh shit. How. . .OK. Need me to come. . .you sure? I can. . .all right. 'Bye."

He sat up, scrubbing at his face. Prime and Barricade ambushed. He wondered if anyone bothered to tell Sam. He knew the kid was grounded for some stupid reason, but it didn't mean he had to be left out of the loop.

Will grabbed his cell phone this time, texting Sam.

--

Sam pushed the covers off his head, reaching for his phone. He checked it. One message, from Will. Simply said "call me."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"You haven't talked to anyone from the base tonight, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Optimus and Barricade were ambushed by four Decepticons tonight while they were out on patrol. Barricade got the worst of it, but Prime managed to jump in the way before the others could finish him off. They're OK. I want you to be careful, all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Sam said. He pushed the "end" button. He threw down the phone, gathered his covers around him and made for the stairs. He didn't care what his mother said, he was going down to talk to Bumblebee, who, from the looks of it once he got outside, already knew. The Camaro's driver side door was already open, waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Consequences

Part 10-Unease

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Hot Rod followed behind the others as they transferred Optimus and Barricade to berths in the med bay. He didn't see the look exchanged between Prowl and Jazz, his attention focused on Prime.

The young mech could only stand, helpless, watching the silent exchange among Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Hoist. He nearly jumped when Ratchet's focus settled on him, before switching to Prowl.

"Get him out of here," Ratchet said, turning to start working on the two injured mechs.

Hot Rod didn't protest as Prowl's hands settled firmly on his arm, prepared to drag him forcefully if necessary. Instead, he let himself be lead from the med bay.

Once outside, he sank to the ground, not caring what Prowl thought.

"Are you all. . ." Prowl started to ask, stopping.

Hot Rod looked up.

"You really want me to answer that?" Hot Rod said.

Prowl gave him a wan smile.

"Didn't think so," Hot Rod said.

"Do you want to be alone?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not alone," Hot Rod said. "I can still sense him. It's not as strong. . .but he's still there, holding on."

Prowl stood, awkward, not sure how to proceed.

"I'll be all right, Prowl," Hot Rod said, wishing the second in command would make up his mind about what he was going to do. "Don't you have something else you could be doing?"

"Right now, I believe I am where I am needed. Jazz currently has everything else under control. If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here and wait for a progress report from Ratchet," Prowl said, settling himself down beside Hot Rod.

--

Almost three hours passed before Ratchet emerged from the med bay, satisfied he could leave long enough to give a status report to the two mechs he knew to be waiting outside.

Hot Rod started to stand, but Prowl's hand shot out, holding him down.

"Prime is now resting comfortably," Ratchet said. "The injury was not as severe as it first seemed. His left shoulder sustained some heavy damage, but it was easily repaired. He won't be doing any front line duty until those welds come out, but he saved Barricade's life."

"By doing exactly what I've been warned against," Hot Rod said.

Ratchet smiled, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder in reassurance. "He wouldn't be Prime otherwise."

"I know," Hot Rod said.


	11. Chapter 11

Consequences

Part 10-Introspection

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Ironhide walked into the med bay, far enough to see Hot Rod sitting by the berth occupied by their recharging leader.

"Damn crazy fool. . ." Ironhide muttered.

He'd heard the rumors, but this confirmed it. Explained a hell of a lot too, he reflected, considering Prime's recent state of mind. Jumpy, distracted, like his mind was elsewhere. And obviously, it was.

Being bonded to someone like Hot Rod was bound to make one. . .edgy. But if it was what Optimus wanted, who was he to judge? He'd known him a long time, was his closest friend.

But sometimes Optimus' judgment was. . .flawed, especially when it came to his personal life. Hot Rod was reckless, and sometimes Prime was known to turn a blind eye when it came to certain things. But Ironhide could not, would not, in this instance. He'd be keeping an eye on things.

He walked down the hall, passing Kup as he went.

"You been by the med bay?" Kup asked.

Ironhide merely nodded.

"Guess you know now, huh?"

"I can't believe. . ." Ironhide said.

"What? That he's bonded, or he didn't tell you about it?" Kup said.

"That. . .well, both," Ironhide said. "I'm his oldest friend. Didn't he trust me enough to tell me himself?"

Kup placed a hand on the black mech's shoulder.

"I don't think it's a matter of trust. You know he's been like this since you were young. He could always keep a secret, but sometimes. . .I could always tell when he and Megatron got up to some mischief, or he was covering for him. He could never sit still, he'd get jumpy. Drove Alpha Trion nuts. Megatron was always the opposite. You knew when he was calm. . .it wasn't good. But that all changed when he went after the Allspark," Kup said. "No, I think he's second-guessing himself, trying to figure out if he made the right choice."

"I hope you're right," Ironhide said.

"We'll see," Kup said. "Go get some recharge. I'm gonna go talk to Ratchet."

--

Kup found the medic in rec room, getting energon.

"Have a minute or two?" Kup asked.

"I can spare a few moments. Optimus is stable and Barricade is out of danger," Ratchet said.

"That's good to know. How's Hot Rod holding up? That had to be a shock, considering he's newly bonded. . ." Kup said.

"You knew?" Ratchet asked, raising an optic ridge.

"About Prime and Hot Rod? Hot Rod never made an issue of keeping it quiet. He told me and Springer both. Not at the same time, but he made sure we knew. He thought it was important enough for us to know. But I don't know what's been going through Prime's head, acting like he is."

"And their bonding?" Ratchet said.

"Had an inkling at first, then I saw Prime leaving Hot Rod's quarters one morning, so I knew things were moving along quickly. Eventually put two and two together when Hot Rod suddenly started acting a lot more like his old self. I trained 'em both, so I know 'em both inside and out. There's not much anyone can put by me now," Kup said.

"In your old age, you mean," Ratchet said, smiling.

"I'll show you old. . ." Kup growled in jest.

"So it doesn't bother you this seems rather sudden?" Ratchet said.

"You're the medic. You tell me," Kup said.

"It does seem rash, particularly where Optimus is concerned. And Hot Rod. . ."

Kup smiled as Ratchet trailed off. Hot Rod's reputation for brashness was legendary.

"I think that one knew full well what he was getting into. Talk to him. You'll see what I mean," Kup said.

"I hope you're right," Ratchet said.

"I am. Trust me. But if I were you, I'd be more concerned about the twins and what they started," Kup said, optics twinkling with mirth.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet said, his own optics narrowing.

"They've taken an interest in Springer," Kup said.

Ratchet noted the straight face with which the last was said. Maybe he was suffering auditory hallucinations brought on by the long night, stress, and little rest.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he said.

"Nope," Kup said, grinning. "'Night Ratch. Let me know if you need anything."

The medic stared after the ancient bot. Sometimes, he wondered about Kup's sanity. Like now. But no matter how insane it was, it distracted him for just a second. He shook his head, starting back to the med bay to check on his patients.


	12. Chapter 12

Consequences

Part 12-Perspective

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

The base was on alert, those mechs that didn't go out on clean-up duty were up, at various stations, keeping watch.

The resident ex-Decepticon seekers had been two who went out looking for their former compatriots after the attack, but they found no signs of Dirge, Thrust, Drag Strip and Wildrider. Neither could settle into recharge, and Skywarp was taking full advantage of his own restlessness.

Skywarp's legs dangled over the edge of his berth. He hoped the movement would annoy Thundercracker enough to say something. Their berths were arranged like human bunk beds to make the most of the available space in their quarters. That they would share quarters when they defected went unchallenged. The Autobots knew enough about the flyers' ways to respect that.

"Would you stop that?" Thundercracker said.

"What?" Skywarp said, grinning, happy he was being annoying.

A hand snatched up from below, grabbing him by the ankle, pitching him off the top berth.

He heard laughter after the sound of his own crash cleared from his audios.

"You're being a jackass, 'Cracker," Skywarp said.

"No, you're the jackass for keeping me from some well-deserved recharge," Thundercracker replied.

"Whatever," Skywarp said, climbing back up on his berth, making sure to plant a foot in his fellow flyer's midsection as he did so.

"Now I'm really annoyed," Thundercracker said, sitting up. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Skywarp said. "I just wanted to talk."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Because this is so much more fun," Skywarp said. "But seriously. . ."

"What?"

"Don't you think this is all just. . .weird?" Skywarp said.

"What's weird? Us being here? It's better than being dead, or with Starscream," Thundercracker said. "At least here we stand a chance."

"Well, that and everything else. Like recent events."

"What are you talking about 'Warp?" Thundercracker said, sitting up.

"Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what? Between tonight, flying constant patrol, drilling with that tyrant Ironhide and regular trips to the med bay because of him, I haven't had time to pay attention to much else."

"You just haven't been flying as well," Skywarp said. "Life here on the other side is making you soft."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so. So what is it I don't know?"

Thundercracker heard a loud thud overhead as Skywarp laid back into his bunk.

"Good recharge," Skywarp said, grinning, settling into his berth.

He heard Thundercracker's feet hit the ground, was greeted by the sight of red optics staring over the edge of his berth.

"Spill now. Or you'll find yourself on Hatchet's table by morning," Thundercracker said.

Skywarp rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his right elbow to better see his friend's reaction.

"I teleported into the med bay the other morning after your favorite tyrant shot me out of the sky. Literally walked into a conversation between Ratchet and Prime. Heard something about bonding, and backpedaled out of there so fast I thought I'd get caught, but I didn't. Found out a couple of days after that Prime's gone and bonded himself to Hot Rod. Never saw that one coming. And we thought things on the Decepticon side were nuts. . ." Skywarp said.

Thundercracker frowned.

"Bonded? I can't believe. . .I mean, he shouldn't even be alive after losing a twin like he did, but to bond with someone so soon after?"

"I know. Crazy," Skywarp said. "'Night 'Cracker."

"Yeah, same to you, 'Warp," Thundercracker said, returning to his own berth.

He lay awake, considering the implications of Skywarp's meanderings. Bonding was serious business.

And Optimus Prime was bonded? His choice was. . .dubious at best, but somebody like Prime wouldn't go do something so rash without thinking it through. And if he'd gotten bonded, someone so cautious, maybe it meant there was a chance they could make it on Earth. All of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Consequences

Part 13-Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Mikaela looked at the clock. 9:30 p.m. She sighed, closing her English book, throwing herself back against her pillow. Studying was no use. Nothing could take her mind off worrying. Optimus and Barricade would be all right, but it was the fact that the Decepticons were still out there, and would attack again. Getting one up on their former comrade and the leader of the opposition would only make them bolder, and more careless, she hoped.

She sighed, staring out the window at the rain. School in the morning, eight hours of "normal" while she would rather be elsewhere. There were other, more interesting and important things than high school at the moment to deal with, but ditching school was not an option. Such was the nature of compromise, especially one with the Secretary of Defense.

Mikaela smiled at that thought. How many other 17-year-olds had had to make a deal like that? She sat up when she heard her cell phone ring. She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the Motorola.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey. Finish your paper yet?"

It was Sam.

"Just did. And why are are you calling? I thought you were grounded until 5 p.m. tomorrow?"

"I am. Technically."

She heard noise in the background, making bells go off.

"Are you at home?" Mikaela said.

Silence.

"Sam?"

"Um. . .no. Bumblebee and I are on our way back from the base."

"What?" she said, barely holding back a shriek.

"Mom said I could go, as long as we're back by 10. She's babysitting for a neighbor, so she said she'd look the other way. . .and Dad's out of town until tomorrow. . .we had to go, you know?"

Mikaela sighed. Sam's mom, Judy, knew the truth about, well, everything. His dad didn't, which made life a little more difficult.

"Does she know what happened to Optimus?"

"I told her. She just said get back home before she does."

"How is he?"

"Better. Ratchet said he'll be out of the med bay tomorrow, back on light duty. Cade's gonna be there a few more days. And Hot Rod wasn't an arrogant pain in the aft," Sam said.

"So, you know?" Mikaela said.

"Yeah. Prime explained it. I'm not. . .I'm happy for him, I guess," Sam said.

"I know. It'll take some getting used to," she answered.

"No kidding. 'Night Mikaela. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sam," she said. She ended the call, sat back against the headboard. So, the cat was finally out of the bag. She wondered how Sam would take the news. Besides Bumblebee, Optimus was one of his closest friends among the Autobots, and the fact he was now bonded was a little hard to believe, considering how fast, and to who. But it wasn't for any of them to judge. Mikaela accepted that, and hoped Sam would too.

--

Sam sat, hands gripping the wheel tight, watching the rain fall, the sound of drops hitting the windshield filling in the silence.

Optimus. Bonded. Sam shook his head in disbelief. And to Hot Rod? What was the world coming to?

"I know you're distressed," Bumblebee said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Sam said.

"You're gripping my steering wheel harder than usual," Bumbleebee said.

Sam's hands jerked back as if he'd been burned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If I hurt you. . ."

"You couldn't grip my steering wheel hard enough to hurt."

"Uh huh. What about whacking the dashboard? Sideswipe complained like a little girl when I smacked him the other night," Sam said.

The Camaro shuddered slightly, an action Sam now knew to be laughter. Bumblebee still expressed some emotions physically, or through his radio, rather than his voice. Old habits died hard, Sam reflected.

"Sideswipe clearly is not as staunch a warrior as he believes," Bumblebee finally said, laughing out loud this time.

"I'd love to see what's going through his head right now," Sam said. "Now he knows he was right. Mostly."

"Sideswipe's processor is not a place I'd like to see," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, you're right. . ." Sam said. "But I still don't get. . ."

"Who? Or why?" Bumblebee finished.

"Yeah."

"Optimus has his reasons," Bumblebee said. "For now, I respect that."

"But. . ."

He was greeted by silence, Bumblebee's way of letting him know this particular conversation was over.

"Let's go home," Sam said.


	14. Chapter 14

Consequences

Part 14-Controversion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Optimus Prime was supposed to be in recharge. His short visit with Sam and Bumblebee left him a little unsettled? Sam was admittedly a little shellshocked by his news, but Bumblebee's acceptance seemed to help settle the boy. That Bumblebee was so accepting was not surprising.

He reached out, tentatively, through the bond. Hot Rod was in recharge, which was for the best. He'd spent most of what was left of the night before and part of the day at his side before being reminded by Ratchet he had a report to write and turn in to Prowl before Monday morning, sent off with a mild warning about needing recharge himself, or else.

Optimus knew he was probably facing yet another confrontation in the near future, and figured there was nothing he could do to head it off. He had his duty. Duty came first, no matter his own personal feelings on the matter. Never mind he now had another to consider, but that was part of his duty, also. Only time and understanding could change that. And sometimes he wondered if there would be enough time. . .

So much had happened in such a short span of it. And even he could not have predicted the events of the past few months.

That first night and the rest that followed were seared in his memory--Hot Rod's anger and aggression evolving to resolve, and then something else, but Optimus was not yet ready to accept that, if he ever could.

Yes, he was afraid in the beginning Hot Rod was suicidal. But that wasn't what drew him. Hot Rod started it, but Optimus finished it.

Hot Rod was lightning and fire. He was thunder and rain, the calm before the storm. Steady, grounded, immovable where Hot Rod was unpredictable, always in flux. Polar opposites joined in a common cause. Hot Rod's loyalty and belief never faltered, even in the face of the most dire circumstances. That he was still living and fighting was a testament to his strength. He would not give up, where in similar circumstances, Prime was ready to sacrifice himself. In that they were alike. A willingness to sacrifice themselves, but not others.

That had been part of what spurred him to bond with the other. That maybe if they shared that connection, Hot Rod would be less foolhardy, a little less reckless. But the bond had barely been tested yet, and Optimus hoped it never would be, but he knew the universe always had other plans.


	15. Chapter 15

Consequences

Part 15-Similitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

"Take it easy," Ratchet admonished. "Remember, you're on light duty until those welds come out. Your armor is regenerating, but that joint is still weak until it heals. Don't overtax yourself, and if I see you back in here before I'm supposed to take out those welds. . ."

Ratchet backed his leader out of the med bay, content his words had the desired effect. Optimus Prime didn't exactly bolt from the med bay, but it was damn close. The medic smiled to himself. One down, one to go, and Barricade still had a few days left before he was deemed ready to leave the med bay. A quick check on the former Decepticon, who was in a peaceful recharge, and Ratchet turned to his preparations for the rest of the day.

--

Jazz and Prowl both looked up from their conversation when Optimus walked into ops. They nodded, but Prowl's gaze lingered a little longer than necessary, punctuated with a slight frown. Springer, sitting at a nearby console, gave him a look that dripped acid. That was the only acknowledgment Optimus Prime received from the triple changer as he passed by, headed for his office.

They knew. From what he'd gathered, they knew from the moment Hot Rod suffered his first pain through their bond.

Grabbing energon mid-morning, because he'd forgotten earlier, Thundercracker nodded, and Skywarp gave him a devilish grin.

Bluestreak stopped talking to Smokescreen when they saw him headed back to his office.

Did everyone fragging know?

Walking by Kup's office, he hoped to avoid any type of conversation with his old friend, because ultimately, it would cycle back to Hot Rod. "Hey Optimus. . ."

The Autobot leader stopped mid-stride, turning slowly, seeing Kup hanging out the doorway. Oh frag. . .

"Yes?"

"Got a minute? I need your help. Jazz called and said there's a security breach in one of the secure hangars on the other side of the base," Kup said.

He relaxed. A security breach, he could handle. Kup's opinion on his status regarding a certain young Autobot he wasn't yet ready to face.

-----

Capt. Will Lennox stood up, brushing dirt off his BDUs. Sgt. Robert Epps followed, frowning as Lennox waved at the two F-22 Raptors flying way too close overhead. One wiggled its wings in acknowledgment.

"Well, at least we know the new targeting system works," Lennox said.

"They didn't have to hit so close," Epps said.

"They were just proving a point," Lennox answered.

"What, that they're good? They're all good at what they do."

"You're just jealous," Lennox said, grinning. "C'mon. Jazz is supposed to take us into town to get lunch, and we're already late as it is,"

"Late for what?"

"Don't tell me you didn't get the memo?" Lennox said, as they walked over to their Humvee to stow their gear for the trip back to base. "The memo about the mandatory meeting at 1330. And by mandatory, I mean you better be there or Ratchet will have your head mandatory. For every human and mech on base."

Epps stopped, thinking.

"Um, nope, didn't get that one," he said.

Lennox rolled his eyes.

"Don't you listen? First thing every morning you're supposed to check your e-mail. That's also mandatory. I think I'll talk to Prowl. I'm sure he'll have some suggestions. . ."

Epps started into a jog, catching up with his CO. "No, don't. . .What's this meeting about anyway?"

Lennox shrugged. "Sounds boring--medical or scientific. Something on the nature and inner workings of the Cybertronian spark."

"And Ratchet's giving this?"

"Yup."

"Gee, I can't imagine what prompted that little idea," Epps said, throwing his kit into the back of the Hummer.

Lennox ignored the barb, instead deciding to take the high road.

"It doesn't matter who Optimus chose. I'm happy for him. And you know how hard the past few months have been, for all of them, especially him. And if this makes him happy, can make him a little less lonely, helps take some of the weight off his shoulders, then I'm behind it all the way," Lennox said. "Even you had to notice how lonely he's been."

"Yeah, but did he have to go gettin' frisky with the head case?" Epps said.

"Epps, c'mon. . .don't go starting up with that again."

"I mean. . .how do they. . .can they even?"

"Stop. Right. There." Lennox said through gritted teeth.

"What? Aren't you curious?"

"It doesn't matter. It's just your choice of words? Frisky?"

"Well, you know I'm right," Epps said.

"If there was even the slightest hint of instability, Ratchet wouldn't let Hot Rod's name near a duty roster. The same goes for the rest of us," Lennox said.

"He was out there in the cold and the dark a very long time," Epps said. "Who knows what it did to his mind?"

It was Lennox's turn to frown. "All right, that's enough, Epps. That especially does not need to come up again. It's dead and buried, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Epps said. But he wasn't finished. "But he mangled Ironhide. Remember?"

Will hesitated as he opened the Huvee's door. How could he forget? Four days after Hot Rod's arrival to Earth, he onlined in the med bay and they had to put him down hard.

"Epps, get your aft in gear," he said. "How many times has Hot Rod saved us?"

"I dont know. . ."

"Four times since Christmas."

"You're keeping track?"

"I always keep track, no matter who it is."

--

Will drove, turning up the radio so he wouldn't have to listen to the rest of Epps' tirade. His friend avoided Hot Rod like a. . .a plague of scraplets, as Perceptor said. He grinned at the thought. Despite appearances, the differences in biology and longevity, both humans and Cybertronians were more alike than dissimilar. And in the months since the two species came to an agreement, they were integrating more and more of each others' ways.

Take for example their usage of certain words. There were other things, too, that were quickly being assimilated.

The one that stood out most was that one day in ops. Will had the misfortune of being on duty the now infamous morning Sideswipe kissed Springer as part of failed dare with Bluestreak. He'd been shocked upon walking into ops, but it quickly dissipated to laughter with Sunstreaker, Blue and Jazz. And that one little act of rebellion turned into a relationship between the twins and Springer. He didn't mention that to Epps, who often pointed out he was starting to sound like Optimus.

Lennox took that as a compliment, as he did when he was compared to Kup. He'd made plenty of friends among the Autobots, as had most of the rest of his unit and the scant other humans on base. He even counted Hot Rod among that group. Yes, the young Autobot came off as arrogant, but he was confident and very, very good at his job, as was Springer. Of all the Autobots, those two came the closest in their age and training to Lennox. Ironhide was also his friend, but sometimes it was easier to talk to someone who wasn't so hell-bent on spending most of his time thinking of ways to blow stuff up.

He also enjoyed spending time with Prowl, who he found had a dry wit and a quiet, easy-going demeanor when relaxed, which was a rare thing indeed. Will also learned Prowl had a soft spot for Bluestreak and Bumblebee, tended to look the other way sometimes when they produced practical jokes. And sometimes, he made a great show of punishing Sides and Sunny for their pranks when later he'd be laughing about it, but not in their presence.

But they were still alien, and there was much about their friends they didn't understand, and probably wouldn't. He hoped Ratchet's lecture helped explain a few things, and given recent developments between certain members of the Autobot faction, it was probably a good idea, despite Epps' opinion on the matter.


	16. Chapter 16

Consequences

Part 16-Patience

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Ratchet addressed the assembled humans and Cybertronians assembled in the rec room for his lecture.

"Thank you all for coming," he said, ignoring the comments from the two former Decepticon seekers in the front row about not having any choice. "You may notice Optimus and Kup are conspicuously absent from this. . .gathering, but they have urgent business to attend on the other side of the base."

Will noticed two broken coffee pots and scattered Red Bull cans littering the floor by the refrigerator, which probably had something to do with the absence of the Autobot leader and his head of base security.

"Now. . ." Ratchet began.

Will listened for the duration of the 45-minute lecture, occasionally glancing around. In the back, he noticed Hot Rod standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a look of mirth in his optics. Jazz sat by him, grinning. Prowl looked like he wanted to melt, Sunny and Sides kept their rapt attention centered on Ratchet, not a good sign, Will reflected. Springer sat near the door, and kept looking out, like he wanted to make a run for it. Blue sat on the floor down in front with Bumblebee, looking nervous. The rest of the humans and bots either looked bored, or like they would rather be elsewhere.

Ratchet finally wrapped it up with a short question and answer session.

Will wasn't surprised when Epps' hand shot up first.

"How do you. . ."

"Sgt. Epps, I will be more than happy to answer that question for you in the privacy of my office, not in mixed company," Ratchet said. "Will there be any other questions?"

Not having any, Ratchet turned loose the assembled crowd.

Will walked up.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Ratchet said.

"Nobody got shot, a fight didn't break out and there were no lewd comments from anybody, so I'd say yes," Lennox said. "Oh yeah, what's that urgent business about?"

Ratchet stood very still, very quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Frenzy pilfered some Red Bull and got lost in the ventilation system," Ratchet said.

"Hmm. . .that's. . .too bad. It was a good lecture," Will said, taking his leave.

--

"Frenzy, come down," Optimus said.

:Anything?: he asked Kup over his private comm.

Kup shook his head.

"Frenzy, we won't hurt you," Optimus said.

:That's not gonna work.: Kup said.

:Then what's your suggestion?:

:A bribe:

"Frenzy, I'll take you to Starbucks if you just come down. You won't be punished," Optimus said.

:No, but whoever gave him that Red Bull is going to do extra patrol for a month eh?: Kup commed, grinning.

:Even the twins aren't this devious. Are they?:

:This is stupid, even for them. No, this smacks of an amateur. If they were behind this, Frenzy wouldn't be in the ventilation shaft, and you know it. They're MO is more like having him drop a virus into the main computer, or throwing him into Prowl's office and locking the door. You know, you really need to loosen up, if you can't come up with any of this yourself, Prime.:

:No, my job is to come up with creative ways to counteract their ingenuity: Optimus replied drolly.

:Try Starbucks again:

"Frenzy, would you like to go to Starbucks?" Optimus asked.

They heard chittering in Cybetronian, the noise going so fast neither could translate. A few seconds later, Frenzy hung his head out of the hole they'd ripped in the duct. He jumped down, landing on Optimus' head, bringing down a shower of empty Red Bull cans. The Aubobot leader reached up, gently dislodging the silver hacker from his helm, setting him down on the ground.

"Starbucks?" Frenzy said, tilting his head back and forth excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"On one condition," Kup said.

Frenzy looked up at the ancient bot.

"Yessss?"

"You tell us who gave you the Red Bull."

"Ha-Haaatchet."

Prime's optics met Kup's. This was a very interesting development.

-----

Ratchet methodically went over the tools of his trade, inspecting and cleaning each laser scalpel, saw, wrench and welder bits as he put them away. With this task almost complete, the med bay would be back in its pre-Decepticon attack, post Wheeljack accident shape. And oh yes, he thought, must remember to corral Frenzy later and make sure he's functioning properly after imbibing large amounts of human Red Bull.

The medic smiled at that thought. Pure genius, that was. Creating a diversion worthy of the twins wasn't his strong suit, but Ratchet was pleased with the results. The canny little hacker took his leader and Kup on a merry little chase around the base. Regardless of the annoyance produced, he reflected, both Kup and Optimus could do with the distraction, something relatively harmless to occupy their time. Of late, both were stressed for their own reasons (and Hot Rod mutually), but it was good for them to have a humorous problem to deal with.

He looked in the direction of the entrance upon hearing human footsteps. Epps. Obviously here to get his question answered.

"What can I do for you Sgt. Epps?" Ratchet said, putting away the last of the wrenches.

"You said you could answer a few questions for me. . ." Epps said.

"Such as?"

"Well, you said this afternoon you would answer my question."

"Specifically regarding?"

Epps shook his head. "Forget I said anything," he said, turning to go.

"Interfacing?"

The airman stopped.

"That's what you call it?"

"Among other things, yes," Ratchet said. "Overloading is another term, as are joining and linking."

"So you guys do. . ."

"Yes. The method is different, but the effect is similar. Tactile stimulation as well as the temporary communion of sparks leads to the release of a fair amount of energy as well as feedback which is quite. . ."

"I get it.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I guess. . ."

"Bonding?"

"Yeah.

"Bonding is the permanent joining of two sparks. What one feels, the other is aware. And they can communicate through the bond. Sometimes, a bond can be broken, but oftentimes, this is fatal. Also, the death of one results in the death of the other. Therefore, it is very serious business, and not something to be taken lightly."

"Yeah, well, was *he* thinking that?"

"I do not know."

-----

Prime hoped Kup would stay off the subject of Hot Rod. He wasn't quite ready to broach that matter with his friend, so he contented himself with keeping an eye on Frenzy as he happily skittered along ahead of them.

But he didn't get to enjoy the silence.

"Prowl said he was pleased with Hot Rod's exemplary conduct this weekend. He obeyed orders, didn't talk back and that impressed Prowl," Kup said.

"That's good to hear," Optimus said.

"You didn't know?"

"I haven't talked to him since before the attack," Optimus said.

"Oh lad, you're playing with fire," Kup said.

"You haven't called me that in quite some time," Optimus said.

"Propriety be damned. We're talking about Hot Rod. And if you don't like it. . ."

"I didn't mean. . .it's just that. . ."

"I know. You're not used to it. But remember--some of us still recall before the war, what it was like, what you were like. Sometimes when I look at you, I don't see Prime, I see Optimus. You've let Hot Rod see some of that, and it scares you, doesn't it, that you let someone in?"

--

Optimus sat at his desk, going over reports. More of the same. Supplies needed, but nowhere to get them quickly; parts of the base needed renovation before they could be used; changes to the next month's duty roster needed finalized; disciplinary reports which included the usual suspects--Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Jazz, and surprisingly, no Hot Rod.

He set the datapad aside, stretching. The reports could wait until morning. He wanted recharge. His head was starting to throb slightly and his shoulder ached from the welds plus he was finding it difficult to focus on what he was reading. Ratchet said to not overtax himself and he didn't plan on it. His mind made up, Optimus stood, ready to call it a day.

He stopped when he saw something move at the doorway.

"I thought you'd never notice," Ironhide said, stepping inside the office.

"I apologize. I was just trying to catch up on what I've missed. . ." Optimus said.

"Understandable, considering you've had a lot on your hands lately," Ironhide said. "So, when were you planning on telling me?"

Ironhide watched as his friend shuttered his optics. Once and only once. The black mech leaned against the door, crossing his arms, knowing he had Prime where he wanted him.

"About?" Optimus said.

"That you're bonded. To Hot Rod."

A step back toward the desk. Unsure of how to proceed, Ironhide gauged. Optimus' optics fluttered almost imperceptibly. Definitely an oh hell moment for his friend.

"I was going to tell you. . ." Optimus said.

"No need, now that I know. I only hope you know what you're doing," Ironhide said.

--

Optimus stood at the lookout, watching the sun go down. He needed to get away from the base for awhile, away from the burden of leadership, even if it was just for a few minutes. And Damn Kup. . .but he didn't mean it. Mostly. Afraid? Hell yes, as the humans said. But he would not admit it. Not when others depended on him, depended on Prime.

He'd been Prime so very long that sometimes he needed a reminder he was also Optimus, a mech that had once been a scientist first but later a spiritual and civilian leader of an entire planet. He was always a leader, but becoming a warrior was almost unforgivable in the beginning. Taking lives as one who was sworn to protect it was contradictory, but his entire life was a dichotomy.

But Kup was right. He was afraid now that someone had seen some of the cracks in his proverbial armor. He'd let Hot Rod in and there was no way of keeping him out now.

Prime's reverie was broken by the sound of an engine, a transformation. He turned away from the setting sun, seeing Hot Rod coming his way.

"I knew I'd find you out here," Hot Rod said, closing the short distance between them.

Optimus raised an optic.

"Am I so predictable?" he said.

"No," Hot Rod said, coming up beside Optimus. He rested a hand on the bigger mech's shoulder, leaning close, grateful Prime didn't move away from his touch. Optimus relaxed a little, opened himself to Hot Rod through their connection.

_You know how I feel about public displays of affection. . ._

_And you know what I think about that?_

Prime hmphed.

_Exactly. There's nobody but us around. _

_True. But remember, though we are bonded, I am still your superior and you are under my command. There are boundaries that must be respected. _

_Yes sir. _

Another hmph.

_I know, I know, I know. _

The past few days had been rough on them both, and Hot Rod wanted to share more than just a companionable hand on the shoulder, but he would respect Optimus' imaginary boundaries. For now. Prime was holding him at arm's length, figuratively. Prime's own reserved nature reared its head all the time, but Hot Rod suspected it had more to do with the fact it was a self-defense mechanism rather than a real desire to limit physical contact. They were bonded, but Prime's barriers still stood between them.

He had his own, but he was learning to adjust. His very life depended on it. Hot Rod let that slide, lest Optimus sense his unease.

_What are you thinking?_

_Can't you tell?_

_No. You were closed off to me. _

_Sorry. Just thinking. _

Prime chuckled_. Some would say that's a very dangerous thing indeed. _

_Well, I've always been creative. _

_Much to the chagrin of your commanding officers over the years._

_Somebody had to liven things up. _

_Between you and Springer, Jazz and the twins, I'm surprised Autobot High Command survived so long. _

_You should be glad you had us around. We helped keep you sharp. _

_You still do. For that I am grateful, although I am glad to see your name has not been on a disciplinary report in some time. Prowl was very pleased with your conduct after the most recent battle. As am I._

Warmth, something like affection.

He decided to take a chance. He moved, wrapping his arms around Optimus, hugging him from behind, resting his chin on the larger mech's shoulder. Optimus did not move way. Instead, he put his hands over Hot Rod's, accepting.

_Come. We should head back to the base. _

Optimus patted his hand awkwardly. Hot Rod released him, watched him walk away, transforming. The orange and black mech sighed, once Optimus was out of his hearing.

_I can wait Optimus, however long it takes._


	17. Chapter 17

Consequences

Part 17-Speculation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Prowl walked through ops, checking the status of the mechs on shift. He nodded at Skywarp, who looked up at him as he passed, also gave a brief nod to Perceptor who was also taking a shift at monitor duty. He gave Jazz an exasperated sigh as the silver mech flicked his fingers in greeting. All was well, so far. With the exception of the status of one mech in particular, and he was not relishing the thought of what was to come.

The second in command steeled himself as he stopped at the entrance to Prime's office, which was open.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Prowl asked.

"Come in," Optimus said, one optic raised in curiosity. Prowl didn't have a data pad in his hands, and his frame was buzzing with energy.

"We need to talk," Prowl said.

Before he could lose his nerve, or give Optimus an opening, Prowl decided to say what he had to say.

"I normally wouldn't pry, but in this case, I'm making an exception. I don't know what you've been thinking lately, but it is illogical, and I do mean illogical and just. . . cruel the way you've been acting. Even I understand you don't bond with someone and then ignore them. Maybe you think you've done the wrong thing, or even don't think you're worthy, but you have a bondmate now. Act like it. Even I can see he genuinely cares, and have you even noticed his conduct lately? He's showing up for duty on time, mostly following orders, hasn't done anything remotely. . .suicidal, with the exception of bonding with you," Prowl said.

He turned on his heel, leaving an exasperated Optimus in his wake.

--

It was late, pushing midnight. Jazz sat in the rec room with Springer, making small talk. It stopped when they saw Prowl coming their way. Jazz scooted him a crate, and the second in command sat down, accepting the container of energon Springer handed him.

"Thank you," Prowl said, taking a sip.

"I heard you had a little talk with Optimus tonight," Springer said.

Prowl choked on his energon, and Jazz pounded him on the back, shooting Springer a grin.

"How did you know?" Prowl spluttered.

"'Sides was walking by, heard part of it. He decided to relay it to me," Springer said. "I suggest the next time you decide to dress down somebody, do it in private."

"I wasn't. . ."

"Prowler, everybody knows what it was about. Don't worry about it. He needed it. Somebody needs to kick his aft out of this funk he's been in," Jazz said.

"It's just that. . ." Prowl started.

"You thought Hot Rod needed to be defended. I appreciate that, but he can defend himself, Prowl," Springer said. "But thanks. It means a lot to me that you've noticed, that anybody's noticed. . ."

Jazz clapped Springer on the shoulder. Springer stood to go.

"He's finally living up to some of that potential everyone's been talking about forever," Jazz said.

"It's just a shame the one mech who matters most hasn't said a word," Springer said

--

"We've both known him a long time, Jazz, but I don't know what's gotten into him lately," Prowl said. "I mean, beyond the obvious. Being bonded would throw anyone for a loop, but I get the feeling it goes beyond that. . ."

Jazz considered it a moment. Prowl was usually not the most intuitive of mechs, given his penchant for logic, but in this case, he was right. Jazz was certain of that, as he had gotten the same impression himself. Given the circumstances, one would think Hot Rod would be the distracted one, not Optimus. No, something else was going on.

"He's got a lot to deal with, Prowler, and he'll have to adjust," Jazz said, trying to offer the usually unshakeable Prowl some reassurance.

"I know," Prowl said.

--

Jazz stared up at the night sky, thinking. That Prowl had called out Optimus brought a smile to his face. Of all the mechs on base, he thought Prowl would be the last one to do something so emotional. But then again, Prowl's logic had a hand in it, too. Prowl standing up for Hot Rod made his grin even bigger. The irony was beautiful.

Hot Rod was more than a pain in the aft from day one. He'd come alone, and in such bad shape Ratchet wasn't sure he'd be able to save him. Jazz couldn't imagine what it was like, to be alone, in the cold for so long. No contact of any kind, until Optimus' message activated long-dormant systems, sending the young Autobot on a trajectory to Earth.

They'd found traces of residual energy unlike any they had ever encountered, his systems burnt out almost beyond repair. But he'd survived, but barely. Then came the long road back. He still slid back sometimes, but Hot Rod was getting better. His bond with Optimus helped solidify his trust in himself once more.

And he'd more than proven himself, even in those first dark days, when they thought he wouldn't live to see the light of day again after each battle. But he fought on, both literally and figuratively. And somewhere along the way, formed an attachment with Prime, something that solidified into their bond. "Fast" was an understatement. Optimus was not a rash mech, but he must've seen something in the other that made him decide it was worth the risk and the reward. At least Jazz hoped it went down that way.

It was between Prime and Hot Rod. He respected that.

Jazz's own relationships were anything but unstable. He and Prowl had been comrades so long they acted like an old bonded pair, but they were not. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like if he could take their friendship to the next level, but knowing Prowl, he'd probably bolt. There was also Bluestreak to consider. Now that would give Prime fits, or not, Jazz reflected.

Jazz knew he and Prowl respected each other, shared a camaraderie common to those who had seen combat together, but Jazz suspected Prowl would never cross the line. The fact he hadn't blown his logic processor over Prime's bonding was a good sign, considering he'd gone and bonded himself to a subordinate, which was definitely against protocol, if one was going completely by the book.

But their "book" hadn't been in use for a very, very, very long time and in those years on the Ark, looking for the All Spark, protocol had been thrown out the window in favor of the familiarity of long-term association. Prime may have studied and read every bit of information on tactics, battle and running an army, but he had a tendency to make it up as he went along. His judgment of character was near flawless, and he tended to bring out the best in everyone.

And the one case where he was the most wrong also was the one where he stood the most to lose. So he'd shut himself off, the only way he knew how to shut out the pain. But that was the past. Back then, Ultra Magnus thought Prime compromised himself too much, but Prime did the only thing he could, all anyone could have asked, and received nothing in return. It was easy to point fingers when you weren't getting your hands dirty.

That was why Prime was still alive, and Magnus' status unknown. What Magnus saw as compromising too much, Jazz saw as adaptability and a willingness to survive. Because Prime wasn't just fighting for himself. He fought for his planet, his people, their very survival, himself, lastly. Along the way, he fought for those who would not, or could not fight for themselves.

Jazz was proud to have Hot Rod in his unit, even though the young mech was certainly capable of having his own command, barring past exceptional circumstances. He still didn't know all the details of that one mission. No one probably ever would. And considering it, it was probably a good thing Hot Rod didn't remember everything, given what happened.

Earth was a new planet, a new home. The future was always uncertain, and all they could do was greet each day as a new chance. And maybe it was time to take a chance of a new kind, protocol be damned.


	18. Chapter 18

Consequences

Part 18-Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

"Late" was an understatement. It was the middle of the night, and Optimus found himself at Hot Rod's door, spurred partly by Prowl's outburst and his own well-buried desire to see Hot Rod. Or, as Jazz and Ratchet both happily pointed out earlier, guilt. Yes, he did indeed have a bondmate now, but it was the difficulty of trying to find a balance between his role as a leader, his other responsibilities and now this new aspect of his life.

Optimus pulled up short at the door, realizing there was a good possibility Hot Rod was out on patrol. Some leader I am, Prime reflected, I don't even know the duty schedule. . .

:Hot Rod:

Nothing.

_Hot Rod._

The door opened seconds later.

"What? Is everything all right?" Hot Rod said, frame buzzing with energy and concern.

Prime placed a hand on the younger mech's shoulder.

"Everything is fine," Optimus said. "Would you like to take a drive?"

--

The lookout. Optimus was predictable in that respect, but Hot Rod understood. It was one of Prime's favorite places, and he knew why. A good place to think, Jazz had told him months ago. It was also a good place to forget, or just get away, like now. Now, he sat shoulder to shoulder with Optimus, sharing a companionable silence.

"I miss anything interesting today?" Hot Rod asked. "I swapped shifts with Barricade today, and I hear the twins pulled something?"

Hot Rod grinned when he heard the cycling air, then the sigh.

"Yes, although it was not the twins this time that started it," Optimus said. "Perceptor and Wheeljack have set up a still in one of the secure hangars we have yet to renovate."

"What?" Hot Rod said, then he started to laugh.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, then smiled himself.

"It's good to hear you laugh," he said once Hot Rod was finished.

"Not like either of us have had much to laugh about," Hot Rod said. "A still? Really? Is the high grade safe to consume?"

"Let me finish," Optimus said. "Sideswipe was curious about why Perceptor and Wheeljack were sneaking off together, and naturally, he had to go see, and dragged Sunstreaker with him. They waited until the others were gone and Sideswipe was checking it out when Prowl happened by. He blamed the still on Sideswipe, but of course, Perceptor happily volunteered the information Prowl needed when asked."

"I'm hoping this grew out of an experiment and not a desire to develop new kinds of high grade?" Hot Rod asked.

"They're working on alternative fuels using different organic crops, and the high grade experiment grew out of it," Optimus said. "Although I'm sure this gave Sideswipe new inspiration."

"I heard something about Prowl snapping and having a tirade in your office?" Hot Rod said.

Optimus didn't say anything.

"True, eh?" Hot Rod said. "What did he yell about?"

"I'd rather not say," Optimus said.

"So, when do you think he's going to finally wise up? Blue was holos of Prowl's head for target practice today," Hot Rod said. "And I don't know how long Jazz can stay this patient."

"If his patience is anything like yours, a very long time," Optimus said.

Hot Rod grinned. "It wasn't patience, Optimus. It was sheer stubbornness in my case," he said.

"Although a few months ago you were trying to prove otherwise," Optimus said.

"I didn't think. . .I honestly didn't think I'd be around long enough. . ." Hot Rod said.

"I know," Optimus said. "But I can be as obstinate as you."

"Worse even," Hot Rod said. "And don't deny it."

Optimus felt Hot Rod's arm suddenly around his waist, the younger mech leaning against him. Prime tried to pull away, but Hot Rod's grip was firm.

_Relax. Don't be so damn stubborn. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore._

He did relax, glad for once to allow himself the opportunity to enjoy Hot Rod's company.

"You should know. . .there's been some new activity, but Prowl won't be able to tell for sure if it is indeed Cybertronian until he uplinks with the ship tomorrow," Optimus said. "There are some cometary forms moving toward this planet that might be ours."

Hot Rod merely nodded.

In the months since Springer arrived with his ship, the Valor, only one more Autobot had arrived on Earth. It was a fatality, and an incident neither Optimus or Hot Rod wanted to talk about again for a very long time.

_It wasn't your fault, Optimus said. _

_I know. _

_He was badly damaged, worse than your condition when you arrived. We're lucky he lasted as long as he did. _

_Can we talk about something else?_

_Or we could just not talk at all._


	19. Chapter 19

Consequences

Part 19-Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Springer sat in the rec room, staring down at his energon. He was tired from the long night before--staying up talking to Jazz and Prowl and later weathering Sideswipe's tirade about Prowl. That was after Bluestreak showed up at the twins' quarters, where Blue promptly went off on both the second and third in command. And that was followed by Sunstreaker's quiet yet ominous threat about snapping Prowl's neck if he didn't wise up. Fast.

His relationship with the twins was anything but easy, but it was easily the best relationship Springer had ever had. Strange and unexpected as it was, it worked. And in the time they'd been involved, he'd learned much about both twins. Like Sunstreaker, contrary to popular belief, wasn't as crazy as believed. He had a dry sense of humor he rarely exhibited except with his twin and now showed occasionally around Springer. On the other hand, Sideswipe could be serious, and wasn't as dense as others thought. And last night he'd discovered another dimension to the twins--they had a fierce devotion to Bluestreak, who served in the same tactical unit under Kup, considering the young mech like a little brother.

Springer snapped to attention when he saw Hot Rod enter the rec room. Hot Rod raised an optic ridge as he walked to his friend's table.

"I went looking for you last night," Springer said. "And you weren't in your quarters."

"How do you know?"

"You always use the same access code," Springer said. "Knowing this, I took a look around when you didn't answer."

Hot Rod sat down. "I didn't spend most of last night in my quarters," he said.

"You snuck off again, didn't you?" Springer said, annoyed now.

"I didn't say I was alone," Hot Rod said. "And if anyone was doing any sneaking, it was Optimus."

Springer grinned. "Drag you out to discuss some strategy, did he?"

"Springer, shut up," Hot Rod said.

The grin got bigger, which Hot Rod ignored.

"Optimus did tell me the twins nearly got into some trouble yesterday," Hot Rod said. The grin on Springer's face disappeared, causing Hot Rod to smile.

"Prowl's gonna get himself shot if he's not careful," Springer said.

"Funny you mention it. . ." Hot Rod said.

"What?"

"Blue was using holos of Prowl for target practice on the range yesterday," Hot Rod said. "And wisely, I didn't say anything to him about it."

Springer sat back, crossing his arms.

"Sunny's not too happy with Prowl himself right now, " he said. "Somebody's gotta do something soon or Blue's gonna shoot someone. Probably Prowl."

"What do you suggest?" Hot Rod said.

"Besides putting Prowl in stasis cuffs and handing him over to Blue and Jazz, I don't know," Springer said.

Hot Rod grinned at the mental image that produced.

"Yeah, don't think that would go down too well," he said.

"Well, if you can come up with something better, let me know," Springer said. "I have to go play tag with Skywarp and Thundercracker now. Wish me luck."

-----

Optimus smiled when he saw Hot Rod enter his office. Hot Rod grinned back, glad Optimus was finally beginning to loosen up, just a little.

"Got a minute?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Yes."

"Matters with certain Autobots are coming to a head, and if something isn't done soon, Ratchet will get involved, and it will not end well. For anyone. So, I just wanted your opinion," Hot Rod said.

"Which Autobots?" Optimus said, putting down his data pad.

"Remember last night I told you about Blue and target practice?"

Optimus' optics widened.

"Yeah--those three," Hot Rod said.

"I would say let nature take its course," Optimus said. "But matters have been getting tense, have they not?"

"Blue's wound tighter than a spring," Hot Rod said. "I tapped him on the shoulder yesterday to pay attention on the range and nearly got myself shot for my trouble."

"And Prowl is still clueless," Optimus offered.

"Maybe you should clue him in," Hot Rod said. "He's your second in command."

"I don't think meddling would be appropriate," Optimus said.

"If it weren't for 'meddling' you and I wouldn't be where we are now," Hot Rod said.

"True, but this is something they will have to work out for themselves," Optimus said.

"That's the problem--they haven't, and it's driving everyone else nuts. You have to admit--it's even bothered you, right? Blue's distracted, and it's affecting his duties, and Prowl. . ."

"Point taken," Optimus said. "But what can be done about it?"

-----

Jazz didn't look up when Hot Rod walked into ops. Luckily for Jazz, Hot Rod reflected, it was just the two of them. And he skipped the formality of a greeting, choosing instead to get down to business.

"So, talked to Blue lately?" Hot Rod said.

"Nope," Jazz said. "He's been avoiding me and Prowl."

"And why do you think that is?" Hot Rod asked.

Jazz shrugged.

"You know damn well why," Hot Rod said. "And it's about time you did something about it."

Jazz looked up, glaring.

"That's my business," he said.

"Yeah, well, get off your aft and do something. Jazz, it's pretty obvious, and if you haven't noticed, Blue's grown up now. He's not that much younger than Springer and I," Hot Rod said.

"That's not it," Jazz said.

"Then what?" Hot Rod asked.

"Anyone put you up to this?" Jazz asked.

"No," Hot Rod said.

"Oh."

"There's no reward without risk, Jazz," Hot Rod said, walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

Consequences

Part 20-Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Ratchet finished pulling the last weld out of Optimus' shoulder, ran his fingers over the joint. Feeling no abnormalities with his sensitive fingers, he smiled at Prime.

"Your shoulder healed well," Ratchet said. "How are you feeling?"

"That's a loaded question," Optimus answered.

"Well, to start off, how does your shoulder feel?"

"Better, now that the welds are out," Optimus said.

"Your recovery is satisfactory. You can return to front line duty as soon as you like," Ratchet said.

Prime stayed sitting in his chair.

"You can't admit it, can you?" Ratchet said.

Optimus sighed.

"Everyone can see you two. . .fit. He makes you remember you need to think about yourself sometimes, and you have him thinking about more than just himself," Ratchet said. "I know he's become. . .your voice of reason."

"If Hot Rod becomes the voice of reason in a situation, you know it has rapidly progressed beyond any hope of redemption," Prime said. "And no, he's not selfish."

Ratchet chuckled.

"Self-centered, yes. Selfish, no. He never has been, much to his credit. An arrogant, annoying pain in the aft, but his loyalty and trust are something I would never question," Ratchet said. "That my friend, is why your life is going to be very, very interesting from now on."

"That is reassuring," Optimus said. "That you find him trustworthy."

Ratchet's optics narrowed, and he tilted his head. This was a new development.

"You have doubts?"

"Not about Hot Rod, although of late, others have," Optimus said.

"Then you have doubts about yourself?"

Prime didn't answer, stood, patted Ratchet on the shoulder, walked out of the med bay. Ratchet watched him go, frustrated Prime didn't answer the last question. Maybe Prime justified the bond with the younger mech as a responsibility and his duty, to do anything necessary to preserve his life. But underneath, he did care, and just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

-----

Ratchet walked by ops, ducking in quickly, taking a peek at who was there. Jazz was talking to Prowl. No big surprise there. Jazz was at the main computer, scrolling quickly through something in Cybetronian. Ah. Hot Rod.

The medic went on in, focused on the young mech.

Hot Rod didn't look up from his console as he heard the medic's footsteps.

"Any unusual activity?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Hot Rod said, giving Ratchet a sidelong glance.

"That's good to hear. It's past time for your break, and I would like to have a few words with you," Ratchet said.

Hot Rod frowned.

"You're not due for another exam for two months, barring extenuating circumstances," Ratchet said. "As I said, I only wish to talk, and only at Kup's insistence. We may continue this conversation in my office, if you like."

Hot Rod relaxed at the mention of Kup's name. He looked up at Ratchet, nodded, and stood, following him out of ops.

--

No point in beating around the bush, as the humans said, Ratchet thought. So far, Hot Rod's behavior was well within the norm, well, normal for him. Almost.

"Are you adapting well to your new assignment?"

Hot Rod shrugged.

"It's not bad," he said. "I don't mind answering to Jazz, and I get to work closely with Kup."

Ratchet considered that a moment. Hot Rod's original designation was special weapons and tactics, training that in an Earth equivalent would make him similar to the U.S. Army's Special Forces soldiers. Training that required intelligence, adaptability, maturity, stability and trustworthiness. All traits that seemed to run contrary to Hot Rod's demeanor. If Ratchet remembered correctly, both Hot Rod and Springer had become tactical unit commanders at approximately the same time. No small feat, considering their relative youth.

His training put him somewhere between Jazz's special ops and Kup's security detail, and because there were still not many Autobots on base to fulfill all of their needs, Hot Rod had been assigned to Jazz, mainly because they needed someone to help out and they were short-handed with Bumblebee acting as Sam's guardian. So Hot Rod fit the bill.

"No difficulties then?"

"None. Well, not really, besides just the usual glitches. Personalities, stuff."

"Stuff?" Ratchet asked.

"You try mashing Barricade, Frenzy, Rumble and us into a cohesive unit," Hot Rod said.

"So there are some issues then?"

"Not really, like I said. It's just trying to get everyone to set aside their differences, old grievances and try and work together."

"Grievances?"

"Skywarp and Thundercracker can rehash every time, and I do mean every time they've been shot down by Ironhide. They're almost as bad as Kup sometimes. . .not do disrespect Kup. And Frenzy, but he's not as psychotic as Rumble. At least Barricade can keep Frenzy in line. Or give him some coffee and he's just fine. But don't piss off Rumble. He can hack your systems just by thinking about it. I'm just glad he's on our side now. 'Cade isn't too bad, at least you can have a decent conversation with him," Hot Rod said.

"Those sound more like personality disorders than grievances," Ratchet said.

"You said it doc, not me," Hot Rod said, grinning. "You should know by now everyone on this base, human and mech alike has some kind of glitch."

Ratchet leaned forward, moving to rest his arms on his desk.

"So you like your new assignment, for the most part?"

"That would be yes," Hot Rod answered.

"And how are things with Prime?" Ratchet said.

Hot Rod sighed.

"Well?"

"Do we have to talk about that too?" Hot Rod said.

"Yes. And you're not leaving until you do."

Hot Rod frowned, gripping the arms of his chair.

"Anything you say will stay between the two of us. You can trust me to keep my promise. And as I said before, it is only because of Kup's insistence that he is sure you are aware of the nature of. . .what has occurred between you and Prime," Ratchet said. "Or, in Kup's words, 'what you were getting into.'"

Ratchet watched the young mech relax, some. His grip on the chair loosened, and he was no longer frowning.

"I knew exactly what I was getting into," Hot Rod said. "Regardless of what anyone might think."

"And you're not alarmed by how quickly this all happened?"

"Optimus asked. . .he asked me to bond with him. And as far as I was concerned, I would have been crazy to say no," Hot Rod said.

"Did you want to?"

"It wasn't forced, if that's what you mean," Hot Rod said, glaring. "And as for how fast it went down, I don't care about that. It doesn't matter."

Ratchet considered the vehemence with which the younger Autobot spoke. He was sincere. Ratchet was sure of that. But he wasn't done yet.

"There has been some question as to your. . .stability," Ratchet said.

"If I wasn't stable, I wouldn't be on active duty, frontline duty at that," Hot Rod said. "Besides, you wouldn't let me out of the med bay if you didn't think I was competent."

"And do you think Optimus took this into consideration when he asked you to bond with him?" Ratchet said.

"He knew damn well what I intended, and if he thinks otherwise, he'll have to answer to me," Hot Rod said. "I know what I wanted. If he chose to overlook that, then so be it. But he can't undo what was done."

"But he can ignore it," Ratchet said.

"He can try," Hot Rod said.

--

Ratchet went over his conversation with Hot Rod. Kup had been proven right, yet there was an undercurrent, something Ratchet couldn't pin down. Obviously, Hot Rod's intent with the bond was nothing more than straightforward--a sincere desire to bond with the other. Optimus' motives, after hearing this motive, seemed more unclear.

Ratchet did know from his earlier conversation with Prime was partly motivated by his concern for the younger Autobot, and his own fears of losing him. Whether that was because of his own foolhardiness or the war in general, he didn't know. Or maybe Optimus was just afraid the state in which Hot Rod arrived to Earth could hasten his demise. Either way, the two would have to work things out on their own.

-----

Ironhide went over the daily logs, as he always did. Something was different. . .He scrolled through the data, checking dates, files. He hit a few buttons on the console, frowned. The main computer had been used recently for an uplink with the Ark, not once, but three times. And there was no access code used. Prowl and Jazz both had unique access codes necessary for the uplink with the ship. Ironhide then remembered that any data downloaded from the ship had to be logged by the individual before being transferred to a data pad or a personal console.

He hit a few more buttons, calling up the necessary data. He stared at the screen when he found out who had accessed the Ark. Hot Rod.

And that wasn't all. He'd downloaded archival files on mythology, science and other subjects. And the encrypted data Prowl, Jazz, Frenzy and Rumble had been working on had also been accessed and partly decrypted.

Ironhide called up the files, frowning again. As he read, optics widened. The black mech swore, punched the screen, shattering it into a million pieces.

-----

Ironhide found Kup in his office.

He handed him the datapad.

"Do you recognize this?" Ironhide asked.

Kup glanced over the screen, handed it back.

"Well?"

"It's Ancient, that's all I can tell you. Perceptor might know more," Kup said, handing back the data pad.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Kup didn't answer, and Ironhide only stared.

"'Hide, don't do this. I'm asking as a friend. Please. Hasn't he lost enough already?"

Ironhide turned to go.

"It won't bring him back," Kup said.

Ironhide kept walking.

Kup stayed in his office, long after Ironhide left. He broke out his stash of high grade, not caring if he got caught with contraband.

If he could get his hands on Magnus. . .he pushed that thought out of his head. If he knew the truth, and not just bits of it, he thought he could forgive him. Maybe.

-----

Ironhide threw the data pad down on Optimus' desk.

"You need to see this," Ironhide said.

"What is it?" Prime said.

"Just look at it," Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced down, quickly scrolling through the data.

"Ironhide, don't go opening old wounds."

"On three separate occasions he's used the main computer to uplink with the Ark."

Prime's expression didn't change.

"He's been downloading files on mythology, history, language and archaeology, some of in an Ancient dialect as old as the Allspark. But that's not all. He's been accessing the mission logs in the archives," Ironhide said. "And that's not all. The the night you and Barricade were ambushed, there was an attack on the network, but the virus hit them before they could retrieve any information. The very information Hot Rod has been accessing."

"Are you insinuating. . ."

"Take it as you will," Ironhide said.

"These are serious accusations," Optimus said.

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think," Ironhide said. "He's a good kid, but. . ."

"But what?" Optimus said, crossing his arms.

"None of us know what happened on that mission. And Ratchet said there are holes in his memory even he can't explain," Ironhide said. "I think you let yourself get blinded by your sense of duty and responsibility."

"I made a decision that I have to live with, no one else can," Prime said.

"You went and bonded yourself to the one mech that will most assuredly mean your end," Ironhide said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Optimus replied.

"Understand what? Your responsibility is to your troops, the humans--lives you've sworn to protect. That is the duty of a Prime."

"I don't need *you* to remind me of my duty," Optimus said.

"Well someone obviously needs too," Ironhide said. "What makes this one so different?"

"Again, I don't have to answer that question," Prime said.

"Or are you so self-sacrificing you can't admit you had your own selfish reasons? Ever noble, eh? In this case, your compassion is going to get you killed," Ironhide said..

"Do not push this any further, Ironhide," Prime said, voice low and calm.

Ironhide heard a soft click. He looked up to see Prime's battle mask sliding into place, the balled right fist. Ironhide decided a quick retreat was in order.

"This isn't finished," Ironhide said, walking out of the office.

Optimus leaned back until he was touching the desk, steadying himself. He started to shake, not quite believing what he'd just heard. And from Ironhide.

Ironhide was his closest friend. His sounding board, the voice of reason, encouragement, sometimes his conscience. They'd grown up together, trained together, been through hell and back again. Ironhide made him see what he couldn't see sometimes, made him realize that the decision he needed to make was already made.

When they left Cybertron in search of the Allspark, Ironhide came along as the weapons specialist. He never wanted a command position. He left the leading to Optimus, but he was respected in his own right. He was a formidable warrior. . .but this time, he was wrong. He had to be.

-----

Ultra Magnus lied. He hadn't just betrayed them, but he'd lied as well. The weapon in the Maze wasn't destroyed on Cybertron, but where it was now was anyone's guess.

And Hot Rod had colluded with Ultra Magnus.

Ironhide knew Hot Rod was out on patrol and it didn't take much coercion to get Bluestreak to say where. It was one of the long range patrols they ran twice a week. So armed with the time and location of Hot Rod's last known location, Ironhide went out to intercept him.

Ironhide parked in the middle of the road, highbeams cutting through the darkness, a warning, so to speak. He didn't have long to wait. He watched as Hot Rod slowed, transformed.

"What's up?" Hot Rod asked casually. Obviously Ironhide had a something he wanted to say from the way he was acting.

He watched Ironhide transform.

"Where is it?" Ironhide asked. No preamble. Might as well lay it all out. Finally.

Hot Rod didn't answer because he knew anything he did or didn't say would not placate the very angry, very large mech blocking his way.

"It wasn't destroyed," Ironhide said. "So if it wasn't, where is it now?"

Closer than you think, Hot Rod thought, but he chose to stay silent.

"Talk. Or I'll rip out your throat," Ironhide said. "What do you know that Magnus wouldn't tell me?"

"More than you'll ever know," Hot Rod said.

Ironhide stepped forward, reached out with one hand. He closed it around Hot Rod's throat.

"Magnus never would have taken _you_ into his confidence," Ironhide said.

"There's a lot about Magnus you don't know," Hot Rod said. "Or have you forgotten what the council wanted, what they tried?

He felt Ironhide's fingers dig deeper into his throat.

"I'm not the one that betrayed my friends, my oath, my mate, my Prime," Hot Rod said. "You knew what they were planning yet you did nothing. You're as much to blame for everything that happened as he was."

"I didn't side with Magnus," Ironhide said.

"But you still knew," Hot Rod said.

"How did you know what the council was planning?"

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"I'm sure Prime will want to know about this. . ." Ironhide said.

"Tell Optimus and I'll. . ."

"You'll what?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Hot Rod said.

"You don't have the mettle to even try and take me," Ironhide said. "Again--where is it? Is it on Earth?"

"Does it matter?" Hot Rod said.

"It matters. Because how do I know you aren't working with the Decepticons? I know you can uplink with the ship. And the data you've been looking for is the same the Decepticons tried accessing during their last raid," Ironhide said.

"I'd never betray my friends," Hot Rod said.

Ironhide hit him.

Hot Rod didn't stay down. He stood, wiping energon from the corner of his mouth.

"But what about the Vector's crew?"

"I told you before--it wasn't me," Hot Rod said.

This time both of Ironhide's massive hands reached out, ready to wrap around his throat.

And then Hot Rod felt it--familiar tendrils intertwining with his awareness, fire along his synapses.

"Touch me again and I won't be held responsible for what happens next," Hot Rod said.

The young Autobot's optics began to glow white-hot. Ironhide fell back, frightened.

Hot Rod could feel the power building inside him, fought to hold it back. Even though the artifact was miles away, he could still feel it. He knew he was as connected to it as he was to Optimus, body and spark. But this was different. This he could not control, no matter how hard he tried. He could feel it start to burn through him as it had before, and he remembered. Everything.

--

"We're detecting an energy surge in the desert," Prowl said. "It's off the scale."

"Type and location," Optimus said.

"Unknown, and it's 20 miles northwest of base, bearing 289.7," Prowl said.

"There's nothing out there," Optimus said. Suddenly, he was gripped by panic. . .terror, and something else. Hot Rod. It was Hot Rod.

--

Hot Rod couldn't move, couldn't speak, in the grip of his own panic and the power of the artifact, but there, through it all, he could feel something reaching through. Optimus. Sending his strength and calm through their bond, although at the moment, Hot Rod could sense Optimus felt anything but calm. Suddenly balanced and buffered by Optimus, he gained control, if only for a second, pushed back the wave of energy threatening to break through and engulf himself and Ironhide.

As quickly as it began, it was gone. At the same time, Hot Rod clamped down on his connection with Optimus, shutting him out.

Ironide stood as he watched Hot Rod's optics return to normal.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Hot Rod said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ironhide said.

"I'm through trying to explain," Hot Rod said, transforming.

-----

Hot Rod ran. It was the only thing he could think of, considering what had nearly just happened. The artifact was trying to protect him, as it had in the Maze, as it had right when he'd destroyed the Vector. It was dangerous, but it also had the power to give life. He remembered that now. But he could not control it--it would not be controlled. It was a force unto itself. Not sentient, but something else--something ancient and sacred and worth protecting. And he had, up until now.

He pushed it from his mind, going over everything else. He'd volunteered, but he'd been used. The council, once knowing of the artifact and the lure it would be for Shockwave, decided to stand back and let the mission proceed as planned, with our without Ultra Magnus. Although their interest was in learning of the artifact's powers and how it could be best used for their own purposes. Their other intent was to see just how successful Shockwave's research had been. Of course this didn't happen until Magnus informed them of what was really going on. But he'd done it out of a sense of loyalty--thinking he was doing the right thing.

Instead, it backfired, staining his honor and branding him traitor among the Autobots who knew something of the truth.

Getting their hands on a powerful weapon and the new gestalt technology could have turned the tide, but fate obviously had other plans in the form of Alpha Trion. With the war going badly, the Council of Ancients wanted to regain some control of the planet. They thought their best hope was to either rein in or replace Optimus Prime and their ideal candidate was Ultra Magnus, whose loyalty they did not question.

Except the council members hadn't taken into account Alpha Trion and his feelings on the matter. Hot Rod had never been informed of all of the ancient Autobot's plans, only his own involvement, which had quickly become intertwined with Magnus'. And everything changed after Megatron destroyed his own creator and Magnus realized the magnitude of what he'd done. He did know Alpha Trion never intended for the artifact to be revealed to only those who needed to know, but thanks to Magnus. . .

Magnus. He still didn't know if he was alive or not, and now it wasn't because he couldn't remember, but now rather just because he didn't know. He now remembered onlining the gestalts to join Magnus in his fight against Shockwave and Bruticus, then nothing after the ship exploded. Nothing until being woken up months before by Prime's message.

And once on Earth, his first act had been to remove the artifact from his own frame and hide it, as he'd done before. Except now he remembered it wasn't just an artifact. It had a name--the Matrix.

-----

"Find him," Optimus said.

Prowl raised an optic ridge, confused at first over which 'him' his leader meant. But that was quickly answered when he followed Prime's gaze, noticed the Autobot leader's optics boring into Ironhide.

Prowl quickly tapped Jazz on the shoulder, commed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to meet him outside. The Autobot second and third in command didn't spare Ironhide a glance as they passed him by, but Jazz couldn't resist getting in a dig.

:Good luck, 'Hide. I think you're gonna need it:

Ironhide didn't respond. Instead, he was too intent on his leader.

When he was close enough, Optimus reached out, grabbed Ironhide by the shoulders, fingers digging in deep enough to cause gouges in the armor.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"I. . .I'm not sure," Ironhide said.

Prime let go, stalked away.

-----

Wheeljack and Perceptor stared at the screen, glanced at each other and back.

"You want to do it?" Wheeljack said.

Perceptor hit a key, bringing up the now-familiar scans. The two energy signatures matched perfectly the surge from earlier that evening.

"I think Ratchet should see this," Perceptor said.

-----

"The energy signature from the surge earlier matches these," Ratchet said, pointing at the other two lines now superimposed in different colors. "The first is the reading taken from Hot Rod when he first arrived. Remember the residual energy we detected? And the second here--is what we picked up on Cosmos. It's the same kind of energy as what appeared tonight."

"What does it mean?" Prime asked.

The medic exchanged a glance with Perceptor and Wheeljack. Wheeljack shrugged and Perceptor bit his lip.

"Unknown at this point," Ratchet said.

"Did it come from Hot Rod? I mean. . .are his modifications capable of producing something like this?" Optimus asked.

"A possible hypothesis," Perceptor said. "However, for a Cybertronian body to be able to produce that kind of energy on its own would be impossible. It would be fatal."

"Keep working on it," Prime said. He stood, walked away.

-----

_Half-conscious, frightened out of his mind. Separated from Springer, alone, injured and he didn't know where he was. And he couldn't get away. Couldn't transform because he was bound and just too weak to even try. Not like he could put up much of a fight either. _

_Blacking out. Waking up later, someone shoving something into his hand, telling him to concentrate. Pain, blacking out again. A voice. Again telling him to concentrate. Then nothing again until he heard the shooting. . ._

Hot Rod snapped out of recharge. That particular dream was one he hadn't had since. . .well, he couldn't remember when. It was also an old memory--the memory of when Kup and his unit had rescued him in Kaon. The young Autobot shuddered at the memory. He'd never told anyone what had happened, no one except Ultra Magnus. And that was only because the other mech had read something of Alpha Trion's private logs, which mentioned the lab raid in passing more than once.

And only once he'd told Magnus did he understand what he'd been taken for, what he was responsible for--helping create the first of the gestalts.

-----


	21. Chapter 21

Consequences

Part 20-Betrayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Optimus sat in his office, staring down at the data pad Ironhide had thrown there. He hadn't picked it up, just stared at it. Prowl had just checked in, and they still didn't know Hot Rod's whereabouts. He didn't want to think about Ironhide's words earlier that evening, but he knew he'd have to deal with it sooner than later.

The door chimed and the Autobot leader looked up.

"Open," he said.

It slid open, revealing a sullen-looking Ironhide, flanked by Kup. The ancient Autobot put a hand on Ironhide's shoulder and shoved him inside.

"You're going to tell him you just told me. Every word. Leave anything out and. . ." Kup trailed off, hoping Ironhide got the message.

"Kup, what is this about?" Prime asked.

"You're going to want to hear this," Kup said.

Optimus frowned.

"What?"

Kup had Ironhide's shoulder in a death grip. "Talk."

"Do you remember. . .before Hot Rod's mission into the Maze? Did you hear the rumors?" Ironhide said.

"I heard something of Council of Ancients' dissatisfaction with how the war was going. Who didn't?" Optimus said.

"What you didn't know. . .was that. . ." Ironhide said.

"Keep going," Kup said.

"The council planned to replace you as Prime. . .and they were going to use Ultra Magnus to do it," Ironhide said. "Magnus wanted me to side with him, but I refused."

"But you did nothing to stop it, either," Kup said. "Hot Rod nearly died. . ."

"But that's the thing--Magnus asked me again to fill a slot on the team the night before. The next day--I've never told anyone this before now. . .Magnus said he was replaced. He didn't change his mind about the mission--he was set on it because he thought it was the right thing to do. . .I remember his exact words. . .he was replaced by 'someone whose loyalty was unquestioned.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prime asked.

"I don't know. He never told me," Ironhide said.

"And what does this have to do with what happened tonight?" Prime said.

"Let me explain something, please, before I go further. . ." Ironhide said. "His refusal to see things through was why I walked away from him. . .I felt he should have followed orders. . .he was so set on that mission, then he didn't follow through. . .it was a retrieval mission, into the Maze, to bring back a weapon. I thought it was a failure, but I know now Hot Rod succeeded."

"How do you know?" Prime asked.

"Because I know now Magnus lied," Ironhide said. "And Hot Rod was working with him."

-----

Having the two best hackers on two planets as one's best friends definitely had its advantages, Barricade reflected. The former Decepticon was looking for Hot Rod, but not to bring him back. No, Barricade had his own reasons for wanting to find the young Autobot. And thankfully, Frenzy and Rumble, using the state department of transportation's traffic camera system, had managed to track down Hot Rod.

Mission City was three hours from Tranquility--close, yet far enough away to hide long enough to come up with a plan. Now he just needed to find Hot Rod, and he knew just how to do it. Barricade started broadcasting on a band accessible only by Cybertronians--and one used only by Peacekeepers. He further fine-tuned it by narrowing in on the code used when he and Hot Rod both served in Kup's unit. The old Autobot preferred using Ancient because it wasn't widely used and he'd always said one would never know when it would come in handy. . .

Seemed to be working, too, when he was commed.

:If you've come to bring me back, you're going to have a fight on your hands:

Hot Rod. Barricade grinned inwardly.

:Nice of you to give me warning, but that isn't why I've come. We need to talk:

:Where?:

Barricade sent him the coordinates. The location was close and probably the last place the Autobots would expect Hot Rod to be hiding.

--

The former Peacekeeper was already sitting in the parking lot, watched with amusement as Hot Rod pulled into the parking space beside him.

:This is your idea of a secure meeting place? Krispy Kreme?:

:Prowl would never think of this. He's too logical. Besides, human Peacekeepers frequent this place in the middle of the night, so this is indeed secure for our purposes. And there are no traffic cameras nearby, which is how I managed to find you:

:Great. What do you want?:

:I know you nearly slagged Ironhide tonight, from the way it sounded. The energy surge you created has the base on alert. And you might as well have just sent up a flare telling the Decepticons where it is:

:And what would 'it' be?:

:I know why you were supposed to remain hidden, and I know you have secreted it away somewhere in the desert. I also know what you carry away in your processor, although thankfully, that information is not so easily accessed. Or have you forgotten that I am not the only one Alpha Trion depended upon?:

:No:

:You're taking a chance, being separated from it. Although I am surprised you haven't learned to control it by now: Barricade said.

:It's impossible to control:

:It is not. The stronger the will of the bearer, the easier its powers are to access. Otherwise, you would not be able to use it as easily as you have. You can bend it to your will, if only you would try. And have you figured out by now what this all means?: Barricade said.

:I haven't exactly taken the time to consider it. I don't want to: Hot Rod responded.

:You should. It means you are a Prime, or will one day be: Barricade said.

:Optimus is Prime, and will remain so, if I have any say in the matter:

:We both know how quickly fates can change: Barricade said.

Hot Rod didn't respond.

:What are your plans?: Barricade asked.

:I don't know what to do:

-----

4:30 a.m. Will Lennox rolled over, answered his ringing cell phone.

"Lennox. . .yeah Epps, awake now. So? Oh you have got to be kidding me. Shove it with that line of reasoning. . .no, that's not reasoning, that's bullshit. Epps, cut it with the crap and just tell me what's going on. . .What? I'm sure there's a good explanation. . .Wait. . .no, that is not. . .son of a bitch, Epps, he's told Ironhide like what, a thousand times to _not _provoke him and. . .yeah, whatever. . .I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes. . .no. . .yeah, see you later. . ."

He hit the "end" button and looked up, seeing Sarah staring at him.

"Everything OK?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on," Will said. "But I'm going to."

-----

Hot Rod walked into ops, flanked by Barricade, suddenly found himself faced with weapons drawn, pointed at him. Barricade stepped back as Kup took his place, started to place stasis cuffs on Hot Rod.

"I'm sorry lad. . .but this is just until we can get things sorted out. . ." Kup said, not meeting his optics. He lead him away, headed toward the brig. Once there, the ancient Autobot shoved him into a cell, leaving him cuffed.

"Ratchet will be by later to offline your weapons," Kup said. "I wouldn't try to escape. . .we all know about what happened last night. . .I don't think you're dangerous, but. . .doesn't matter what I think."

He gave Hot Rod's shoulder a quick squeeze, walked away, leaving him alone. Or so Hot Rod thought.

"You're not getting out of this one so easy."

Hot Rod frowned. Ironhide. In the cell next to his.

"Shove it," Hot Rod said.

"Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know why I'm here?" Ironhide said.

"Go to hell."

"Optimus knows. Not all of it, but enough. He's angry with me for provoking you, yet again, and I told him about the council, what they had planned," Ironhide said.

"Good for you. Is your conscience clear now?" Hot Rod said.

"No."

He glared at Ironhide, but stopped when he saw the look on his face. Standing outside was Optimus, arms crossed, optics blazing.

"Ironhide, how many times have I told you not to provoke Hot Rod. . .and you. . ." Prime said, gaze locked now on Hot Rod. "I told you to leave things alone, made it a matter of trust between us, to not uplink with the Ark. . ."

Hot Rod's optics widened as he bore the full brunt of his mate's anger through their bond. The first time he decides to open himself completely and he's angry, Hot Rod thought.

"Pay attention," Optimus said.

Hot Rod's head snapped up, meeting Prime's optics.

"I should leave you both here to rot. . .but I cannot. . .Keller is coming today because of the energy surge last night. The humans detected it, and I'm going to have to explain. . .and if the humans picked it up, you can be sure the Decepticons have to," Optimus said. "Do you have any idea the precariousness of the situation you have created?"

Ironhide stared at the floor while Hot Rod didn't move an inch.

"At least one of you has some sense," Optimus said, turning to go.

"What are you going to do about *him*?" Ironhide asked.

"That is none of your business," Optimus said. "You should be more concerned with your own fate."

"Figures you'd take his side," Ironhide said.

Before Optimus could say anything, Hot Rod decided to get in his own jab. "I don't understand how Magnus could stand you for as long as he did," Hot Rod said.

"You always were a great source of disappointment," Ironhide said.

"I heard it from Magnus often enough, and I don't need to hear it from you, too," Hot Rod said. "Ironhide, you and Magnus are going to be the death of me."

"How do I know you weren't responsible for his death?" Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, Hot Rod, that is enough," Optimus said. "You don't know if Magnus is. . ."

He stopped, punched in the override code to Ironhide's cell. "You're coming with me. As of now, you're confined to quarters," he said.

Hot Rod watched as Optimus stepped inside, hauled Ironhide to his feet, shoved him out of the cell. Luckily, Ironhide was cuffed, as he was.

Optimus turned back, only for an instant.

_I will deal with you later._


	22. Chapter 22

Consequences

Part 22-Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Bluestreak walked into Jazz's office, hoping Prowl wouldn't see him.

The third in command looked up, surprised to see the gunner in his office.

"Aren't you supposed to be out on patrol?" Jazz asked. "Doesn't matter to me, but. . ."

"I know. . .there's something I need to tell you," Blue said. "Last night. . .that was all my fault, I think. . ."

"And how would that be?" Jazz asked, now curious as to how Blue arrived at that conclusion.

"I was the one who told Ironhide where Hot Rod was," Blue said. "And if Prowl and Optimus find out. . ."

Jazz stood, came around the desk, put his arms around the young gunner, who was now shaking.

"Optimus is so angry. . ."

"I know," Jazz said. "But this ain't your fault. This thing between Ironhide and Hot Rod's been building to a head for a long time. Everyone knows it. And nobody got hurt. 'Cept Ironhide's got no one to blame but himself for where he is now. He didn't listen to Prime so. . ."

"Still doesn't make me feel better," Blue said.

"What would?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that," Blue said.

"Try me," Jazz said.

Blue didn't respond. Not good, Jazz thought, so he tried a different tactic.

"Blue, there's something I've been thinkin' about the past couple of days," Jazz said. "About you an' me and Prowl. . .ain't just Prowl you want, is it?"

Blue, who had started to relax against him, now stiffened, started to pull away, but Jazz held tight.

"I'm right, ain't I?" he asked. "It's OK, Blue, more than OK actually. Explains a lot. Now that I know, we can do somethin' about it, you and I. We'll tell Prowler. . ."

"Tell Prowl what?"

Gunner and third in command separated, Jazz's expression unreadable and Prowl noticed Blue looked like he wanted to inflict harm. Lots of it.

"And how many times to I have to tell you public displays of affection while on duty are not allowed?" Prowl said.

"You want to or should I?" Blue asked.

Jazz shrugged. "Be my guest," he said.

Blue balled his fist and his aim was perfect. As usual. Prowl offlined his optics, onlined them, surprised. He rubbed his jaw, mouth hanging open.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Blue reached down, helping Prowl up. "For being stubborn and blind and impossible and. . ."

"And what?" Prowl asked, now more confused than ever, glancing from Blue to Jazz and back again.

"Didn't think we'd have to explain it Prowlie. . ." Jazz said. "You're more stubborn than Prime."

"Explain what? Look, I don't have time for this right now. Keller is going to be here within the hour and I think I'm going to have to put a guard at Ironhide's door and Prime's fit to be tied over everything," Prowl said. "Haven't you heard?"

"Not all of it," Jazz said. "But enough to get the picture. If Optimus believes Hot Rod actually went along with all that, he's crazier and blinder than you are."

"Thanks," Prowl said sarcastically.

"Prowler, seriously though--Blue and I, we do need to talk to you. It's important," Jazz said. "I know we can't right now, but later. Please?"

There was something in the way Jazz said it and the look on Blue's face that made him realize they were serious. Dead serious. "I'll come by your quarters tonight--2100, if that's not too late," Prowl said.

Jazz cracked a grin. "You know I'm a night owl," Jazz said.

Prowl shook his head in exasperation. "See you later," he said leaving.

"Think he'll come?" Blue said.

"If he doesn't. . ."

Blue didn't want to think about what Jazz had in mind. "I better get out on patrol before Prowl realizes," he said.

"Good idea," Jazz said. "Wait."

He grabbed Blue in a hug, gently caressed his face. "I'm sorry it took me so long," Jazz said. "Now we just have to work on him."

"It's OK," Blue said, smiling.

Jazz let him go, glad something good was happening.

-----

Lennox and Epps escorted Keller down the corridor toward ops, but they stopped when they saw a small group of Autobots coming down the corridor, headed in the opposite direction, toward the med bay. At the front, came Smokescreen, followed by Hot Rod, hands secured behind his back with stasis cuffs. He was flanked on either side by the twins, who held weapons at the ready. Bringing up the back was Prowl.

The humans stepped aside, watching them pass. Prowl stopped.

"What is this all about?" Keller asked.

"It is an Autobot matter. You will be briefed on the situation when appropriate," Prowl said, continuing on.

Epps and Lennox glanced at each other. Keller looked from the airman to the Ranger, confused.

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Maybe," Lennox said. "And this is not going to end well, I can tell you that."

-----

Optimus was waiting in ops for the humans. He wasn't looking forward to having to explain about the energy surge the night before, especially when they knew barely more than the humans.

"Would you mind explaining the little exhibition we just saw down the corridor?" Keller asked.

Epps and Lennox shared a glance, which the Secretary of Defense noticed.

"That matter is none of your concern," Prime said.

"If it's a problem regarding security, then it is my concern as well," Keller said. "What is going on? Does that little procession have anything to do with what happened last night?"

"Possibly," Optimus said.

"Possibly," Keller repeated. "But you don't know for certain."

"Secretary Keller, I am no longer certain of many things," Prime said, trying to cut of the human's line of questioning, which was bordering on becoming personal. He had no desire to explain his connection to Hot Rod at the moment. "Do you want to continue the briefing or not?"

-----

Unknown type of energy, potentially destructive from the way it sounded. Keller was more than annoyed. He was headed straight toward livid. He respected and even liked Optimus Prime but at the moment, his friendship with the Autobot leader was taking a back-seat because of circumstances and Prime's obvious reluctance to explain what was going on within his ranks. And Keller knew rancor when he saw it. Prime was radiating it, discernible even to a human, and Keller bet it had something to do with the security detail that had passed him on the way to ops.

But what the two had to do with each other, he didn't know, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

-----

Ratchet stared at the screen, then spared his leader a glance. Optimus' expression was unreadable. He stood, arms crossed, waiting for Ratchet to answer his question.

"I've run every scan imaginable," Ratchet said. "Perceptor and Wheeljack assisted and they back up my findings. Hot Rod even allowed Prowl and I to uplink with him and we found nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You're positive?" Optimus asked. "No residual energy?"

"Nothing," Ratchet said. "And keeping him restrained, isn't that redundant?"

"We both know he's perfectly capable of walking out of here if he wanted," Optimus said.

"And he hasn't even tried, much to his credit," Ratchet said. "Are you still going to go through with it?"

"That is not my decision," Optimus said.

"Bullshit," Ratchet said. "You're being a coward. We both know it. You're still trying to deny what you feel, aren't you? You think you're unworthy, you feel guilt because your justification for bonding with Hot Rod was you were doing it to save his life. I'm not blind, and don't try to deny it--you do care, and you have from the beginning. I'm only sorry it took this to finally make you admit it."

"That is none of your business," Prime said. "You have other matter to attend. . ."

"It is my business when my leader is being a jackass and if you believe for an instant he would betray the Autobots, betray you. . ." Ratchet said.

"That is enough Ratchet," Prime said, voice low and steady, a clear sign of how angry he really was.

"Not nearly enough," Ratchet said.

"You will do your duty," Prime said.

Ratchet glared back, watching Prime walk away.

-----

The rec room was empty, with the exception of the three humans. Epps and Lennox sat at a table, flanking Keller.

"You know what's going on with Prime, don't you?" Keller asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," Lennox said.

"Don't make me give you an order to tell me," Keller said.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's none of your damn business," Lennox said.

Keller raised an eyebrow, settled his gaze on Epps, who was trying to ignore the glare from Lennox.

Epps sighed. He was between a rock and a hard place. He had his issues with Hot Rod (really, who didn't?), but he wasn't about to rat on Prime. But orders were orders.

"Sir, regarding Prime, it's a private matter we'd be better off not discussing right now," Epps said.

"Private? The Decepticons are going to be all over this place in a matter of days. NORAD is already tracking new cometary forms headed this way, and that's just in the past 12 hours and you're telling me Optimus Prime is bent out of shape because of a private matter?" Keller said.

"Partly, sir," Epps said.

"And that's all you're going to say?"

"Yes sir, because I've already said too much," Epps said.

-----

Bluestreak fidgeted. He couldn't sit still.

Jazz stared across his quarters at the younger mech, shot him a smile, but Blue wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea considering everything that's going on and Prowl might not be able to come and shouldn't you be in ops because you're in charge of the night watch and what if he doesn't come?" Blue said.

"Blue, calm down," Jazz said. "Got Trailbreaker to take things. It's all right."

At 2100 sharp the door to Jazz's quarters slid open, revealing Prowl. The second in command couldn't help but notice the glance that passed between Jazz and Blue. And he couldn't stop the sad twinge that gripped his spark. But only for a second. He knew what they wanted to tell him, and it was fine. He kept telling himself it was. Really.

"Prowl, we need to talk," Jazz said.

Great. Not the usual Prowler or the even more infuriating Prowlie, so things were serious indeed.

Prowl didn't meet Jazz's optics.

"Whatever it is you're going to say. . .I. . .I think I already know," Prowl said. "I should have seen it before now. . .I hope you two are happy together."


	23. Chapter 23

Consequences

Part 23-Unyielding

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Optimus sat in his office, his head resting in his hands, optics offlined. He was well and truly alone for the first time in months. He'd clamped down on his bond with Hot Rod earlier after showing the younger Autobot just how angry he really was. And he hadn't talked to him since, either.

Unfortunately, he'd had words with Ironhide, again, and this time, it ended with a request--one he had to fulfill despite his feelings on the matter. It was the right thing to do, Ironhide had said. Except deep down, even though he'd agreed to Ironhide's request, Optimus knew it was wrong, felt it to his very core. But there was no backing out now, not when he gave his word, and he would not go back on it.

He regained his composure when he heard the office door chime, admitting Prowl.

"I've granted Ironhide's request for a formal inquiry," Prime said.

"When?" Prowl asked.

"Tomorrow," Prime said.

Prowl nodded, walking away.

-----

Jazz sat beside Bluestreak on his berth, silently fuming. Blue was silent as well, having talked himself out over the course of the evening over Prowl, his stubbornness, willingness to jump to conclusions and how making assumptions made asses out of people and mechs, how much he wanted to shoot Prowl and more.

But the silence was broken by Blue. "Think he'd come back if one of us asks?"

"Maybe," Jazz said. "You sure you want to try him again tonight?'

Blue shrugged.

"I can't promise I won't hurt him," he said.

Jazz put an arm around Blue, pulling him close. "That makes two of us," he said.

-----

Kup knew he was breaking protocol, but he didn't care. Not anymore. He entered the holding area, walked over to Hot Rod's cell. The young Autobot was laying on the berth. Kup vented air, sighing, turned to go.

"I'm not resting," Hot Rod said, sitting up. "And you shouldn't be here. Want to end up in here with me?"

"I will anyway if I get my hands on Ironhide," Kup said.

"Not his fault," Hot Rod said. "He's just doing what he thinks is right. If I were in his place, I'd be doing the same."

Kup raised an optic ridge. "You're taking this well, all things considered," he said.

"How am I supposed to take this?" Hot Rod asked.

"You should tell Optimus the truth," Kup said. "That you had nothing to do with what Ironhide said. . ."

Hot Rod met his optics. "How do you know I didn't?"

"Lad, I've always known when you're lying, or in this case, holding back. You've never been a very good liar," Kup said.

Hot Rod hmphed.

"It's the truth and you know it," Kup said. "So why. . ."

Hot Rod cut him off. "Kup, leave it alone," he said. "Go. I'm through with everyone trying to reason with me."

Kup watched with sad optics as Hot Rod lay back down on the berth, turned his back toward him.

-----

:Prowler, if you're not back in here in five minutes. . .:

Prowl raised an optic ridge at Jazz's open-ended threat. Curious, that, considering he'd already said everything that needed saying. However, instead of ignoring the comm, he decided to see what Jazz wanted, despite everything else going on. The second-in-command changed direction from ops, headed toward the living quarters.

He found the door to his friend's quarters open, so he walked on in.

"Lockdown, code Delta Seven Alpha Tango Nine Eight," Jazz said.

Prowl looked back over his shoulder as the door slid shut.

"You're not going anywhere until we set some things straight," Jazz said. "And don't give me any buts, Prowler, I know about Prime's decision. Springer's already raising hell, but it's being take care of."

Prowl started to open his mouth to ask a question, but Jazz stopped him.

"Don't ask how I know. You know it's my job to know," Jazz said. "And you're lucky I haven't turned Blue loose on your aft."

Prowl met Blue's gaze, and the young gunner glared back.

"Am I missing something?" Prowl asked.

"Slightly," Blue finally said.

"And that would be?" Prowl said.

"Are we going to have to spell it out for him?" Blue asked Jazz.

"Probably," Jazz said. "He never was one to see something staring him right in the face."

Prowl was now annoyed. "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here," he said.

"You might as well not be," Blue shot back.

Prowl frowned. Blue wasn't normally so. . .fractious.

"If there's something I'm missing, something I've said, please. . ."

"You really don't know?" Jazz said.

"Don't know what? Haven't noticed that Blue's been avoiding me and you've hardly said more than a few words at a time to me over the past few days? I admit I was blind, but as I said before, I'm happy for the two of you. Truly," Prowl said.

The clanging sound as Blue smacked his forehead made them both look at the young gunner.

"By the Allspark I didn't think he was this dense. . ." Blue said.

"You'd be surprised," Jazz said. He switched his attention back to Prowl. "I haven't said much because it took me a while to figure out what was going on with Blue. See, we were both avoiding you, but not for the reason you think. I thought Blue just wanted you. . .and I'd been thinkin' for a while I wanted you too. . .and I wasn't gonna stand in the way of his happiness. But turns out he wants both of us. . .and I want both of you too. . ."

Prowl didn't move, didn't say a word. He stayed that way for several moments, which made Blue worry.

"Think his battle computer crashed?" he asked.

"No," Prowl answered. "I'm fine. I think. . .did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yup," Jazz said.

And Prowl smiled. Not just a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth, like he did when he was amused, but a true rare smile.

"Does this mean you want us too?" Blue asked.

"Yes," Prowl said, but before he could say more, he was interrupted.

:Prowl, you're needed in ops:

Trailbreaker. Great.

"I have to go, but we'll finish this later," Prowl said. "Is that all right?"

"Go. We'll be here," Jazz said.

-----

Hot Rod stared up at the ceiling of his cell. It was unremarkable. And he was bored out of his mind. He knew he should be worried about what the morning would bring, but at the moment, he didn't care. Whatever fate held, he would deal with it, regardless of the outcome.

:Are you awake?:

Hot Rod frowned. Barricade.

:Yeah. What do you want? No one is supposed to be talking to me:

:I'm just surprised they didn't offline your internal comm:

:I guess Ratchet forgot: Hot Rod said. :What do you want?:

:I think I have a possible solution:

:Great. Whatever you're planning, leave me out of it:

:As you wish: Barricade said.

Moments later, he felt a familiar energy signature come into range.

"I'm not in recharge," Hot Rod said. "I know you're there."

Optimus came out of the shadows. "I did not mean to disturb you," he said.

"My aft," Hot Rod said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I merely came to see how you are," Optimus said.

Hot Rod didn't answer, so Prime decided to try another tactic. He opened his connection through his bond.

_May we speak?_

Hot Rod vented air in a sigh. Any other time he'd be glad Prime wanted to talk, but not now.

_What is it?_

He tried not to snap, but it was hard. But he went and bonded himself to the most stubborn mech in the universe. . .and everyone thought he was difficult.

_Are you doing all right?_

_Yes. I'm fine. And if you have something to say, don't beat around the bush. _

He felt a short burst of reassurance and calm, but he didn't want to feel it. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Optimus was being. . .patronizing. But that wasn't like him at all. No, instead, as usual, he was avoiding the real issue.

"Why are you really here?" Hot Rod said. "This is the last place you should be."

"I am well aware of that," Optimus said. "I was merely trying to offer what support I can. . ."

"Yeah, because after tonight, your hands are tied," Hot Rod said.

"Your ultimate fate is my concern," Optimus said.

"As is the fate of every other Autobot," Hot Rod said.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"Figure it out," Hot Rod retorted.

"I. . ."

"What? Can't believe what you've heard about me over the past couple of days? Well, believe all you want," Hot Rod said.

"I'd much rather hear the truth from you," Optimus said.

"Good luck with that," Hot Rod said, laying back down.

Optimus frowned. "You lied to me. . ."

Hot Rod snapped back up, standing this time. "I didn't lie. I've never lied. You've said it yourself--there's a difference between withholding information and lying," he said.

Optimus backed away from the cell. "If you haven't lied. . .then. . .what aren't you telling?"

Hot Rod sat back down, stared at the floor. "Leave me alone," he said.

-----

Prowl walked back toward the living quarters, shaking his head in exasperation. Springer had indeed been raising hell, but it was taken care of. Sort of. The triple changer was confined to quarters--his own, much to his annoyance, with Smokescreen standing guard. Sideswipe was more than annoyed and Sunstreaker was currently gunning for his own aft, if what he'd heard in ops was true. And his head was still reeling with Jazz's earlier revelation. So much had happened. . .

He finally found himself at Jazz's door, which was again open. He walked in, finding Jazz sitting on his berth, Indian style, Blue curled on his side, head resting on Jazz's lap.

Jazz put a finger to his mouth, shushing Prowl.

:Don't worry. He won't wake up for a long time: Jazz said.

:Why?:

:High grade:

Prowl allowed himself a small smile at that.

:Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything until it involves you, too:

:Is that a threat or a promise?: Prowl asked.

:Both:

Jazz smiled as he said it, the smile that usually scared other mechs.

:In all seriousness. . .Prime is moving forward with the formal inquiry:

:If Prime believes Hot Rod had anything to do with that. . .:

:I know. Hot Rod is many things, but not a. . .: Prowl couldn't bring himself to say it.

:Arrogant, hot-tempered, has problems with authority, but no. You're right: Jazz said.

:I only wish Sirene were here:

:Sirene? That name's familiar. Old lover?: Jazz asked, part playful, partly serious.

:No. Former colleague. We attended the Academy together. She was an advocate for some time before she became a Peacekeeper:

:Now I remember the name. Worked at the High Magistrate. Oh yeah. How could I forget her?:

:She was beautiful: Prowl said.

:And one hell of an Advocate: Jazz said.

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

:You do not want to know. Trust me: Jazz said.

Prowl let it slide.

:Our opinion on the matter of the inquiry stays here. Regardless of our feelings or opinions, the inquiry itself will require impartialty:

:I know: Jazz said. :But that's tomorrow. And it's still tonight, for a while. So for the moment, I'm going to change the subject, if you don't mind. Remember that time at Servo's?:

:Which time?: Prowl asked.

:The night I brought Tracks with me when he'd just joined up. The night he said he bet you couldn't. . .ah, affect him:

Prowl remembered well. He'd taken the arrogant special ops mech out to the alley behind the bar, come back a few minutes later, won the bet, wouldn't take the money and made Tracks buy everyone a round.

:Always wondered how you did that:

:I'm not going to tell you, but if you're lucky, I might show you sometime: Prowl said, lips curling up in a smile. :Both of you:

Jazz smiled back. :I know you need to be elsewhere. Go. But need any help?:

:You're helping just by listening. Might need help in the morning, but just do what you always do and keep the day to day stuff on track:

:Gotcha: Jazz said.

Prowl leaned down, kissed Jazz, wanted to stay, but he had too much to deal with. Jazz smiled as he watched Prowl go. Once he was gone, he decided to get some rest while he still could. He moved, settled himself against Blue. For the moment, all was right with the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Consequences

Part 24-Morality

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Time. It was passing quickly, going too fast for Ultra Magnus' taste. As he and the others with him traveled toward Earth, he spent most of his time offline, trying to recover from the damage inflicted on his frame. It also allowed him to not have to deal with Silverbolt and the others. Hostility and hatred were the norm from Silverbolt, although the others still varied on their feelings and attitude toward him.

Fireflight was the most curious about him, the one who constantly reached out. He wasn't afraid, nor did he share Silverbolt's animosity. Skydive was less friendly, but constantly bothered him when he was online about tactics and the battles he'd fought.

Slingshot and Air Raid were more ambivalent, although Air Raid had been more than willing on more than one occasion to side with Silverbolt during one of their frequent arguments. The five of them were going to drive him mad, had very nearly done so.

Ultra Magnus remembered the first time he touched their minds as fully actualized mechs--the day of the battle of Tyger Pax. Hot Rod had onlined them from stasis after Shockwave followed them, using them to even the odds against Shockwave and the other two gestalts. It was something he would never forget, and he was still frightened by it.

He was now used to hearing them bicker among themselves and with him, but nothing had prepared him for what happened when they first merged into their combiner form--Superion. Silverbolt was the most dominant of the five but that first time. . .he'd been the focus of their merge, the one to show them how it was done. And he'd nearly lost himself. That was when Magnus knew Alpha Trion had used him for more than the code to stabilize the brothers when they were still protoforms. The ancient Autobot had bonded him to them as well.

He suspected the reasons. He had volunteered when asked, willing to do what Alpha Trion asked. And the old mech knew him better than he suspected. His guilt and broken honor, at one point, were enough to make him consider self-termination but his link to Silverbolt and the others prevented it, although Magnus knew Silverbolt was more than willing to provide assistance if asked.

And once he was on Earth, what was he going to do about Ironhide, if he was still alive? It was an unhappy prospect facing him. Magnus was well aware of this. How was he going to explain everything--let alone showing up with five new Autobots?

Ironhide. The one thing that kept him going, even though he was linked with the brothers. It wasn't a spark bond, but he was still linked to them. Ironhide would probably kill him. He wouldn't bond with Ironhide but now he was linked. . .irony was bitter.

:I think I will like this Ironhide you often think of: Silverbolt said.

:Butt out or I will offline you:

:You can try:

:To the Pit with you:

No response. Silverbolt was trying his patience every chance he got. Just his luck to end up stuck with a headstrong pain in the aft, and not just one. He Magnus was beginning to think it was his penance for everything that had happened. Maybe it was, but in the end, he tried to make up for it, once he'd realized just how precarious things were. That hadn't happened until Alpha Trion was already gone, when it all fell on his shoulders.

Alpha Trion's original plan involved keeping the artifact hidden until it could be given to Prime, but circumstances prevented it--the stunt Magnus had pulled the day before the mission, Hot Rod's involvement, so many things.

Magnus knew everything about Hot Rod's involvement with the artifact, and it all went back to how he'd been found by Kup in Kaon.

The artifact was linked to the past--sacred to the Primes, both a weapon and a means of creating life. The stronger the will of its bearer, the easier were its powers to access. Hot Rod was one such. The implications had humbled Ultra Magnus, made him feel remorse. He had been unworthy, Hot Rod was not.

And as Optimus was Prime, the artifact was meant to be his. Now it was hidden, would remain hidden if all went as planned. But Magnus couldn't shake the feeling fate had other plans in mind.

Another regret, that. Not trusting Hot Rod enough once he'd found out the truth of what they'd been asked to do. Ironhide and Optimus even bigger regrets--trying to make Ironhide choose between his friend and duty; Optimus because he'd betrayed his trust.

He knew he'd face Optimus soon enough and nothing could prepare him for that. A reckoning was coming. And he would not run.

-----

Kup had already made up his mind. After talking to Hot Rod, he decided enough was enough. To say he was angry was an understatement. Hot Rod was lying. Kup had been around long enough to know it when he saw it and the lad had always been an exceptionally bad liar. Springer, on the other hand, was excellent, while Hot Rod's own expertise in that department was keeping quiet. And he was doing a good job of it now. Whatever Hot Rod was hiding, it wasn't being a traitor. He was protecting someone or something, but why?

Hot Rod was many things--cocky, abrasive at times, but when it came to his friends and the Autobot cause, he was fiercely loyal, almost to a fault. And then there was the matter of his feelings for Optimus and their bond. If Hot Rod had betrayed them, wouldn't Optimus know? They were bonded, for the Allspark's sake.

Kup pulled up short in front of Ironhide's quarters, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Ironhide could easily reduce him to a pile of molten slag, but it didn't matter. Some things were more important, at the moment, then his own sense of self-preservation. Besides, he knew if it came right down to it, he could get one up on Ironhide. Kup was old, but he wasn't stupid or slow. And he had everything to lose.

He punched in the access code, barely waited for the door to slide open.

Ironhide looked up from where he was sitting on the side of his berth.

"I hope you're happy," Kup said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Ironhide said.

"Enlighten me," Kup said. "I thought you were smarter than this. Why did you do it--hurt pride? Jealous that Prime found some happiness and you lost yours?"

"Justice," Ironhide said.

"Justice?" Kup said, voice steady and even.

If Ironhide was human, he would've blinked and backed away. Not a good sign at all. Although he was much larger and had bigger weapons, Ironhide still had a healthy fear and respect for Kup.

"You're denser than I ever imagined. Justice? For what? Hot Rod didn't betray anyone. And if I were you. . ." Kup stopped, hearing footsteps at the door.

Optimus.

"Kup, that is enough. Come with me," Prime said.

Kup turned to leave, but shot Ironhide one last glance over his shoulder as he walked from his quarters.

Prime raised an optic ridge at Kup. "What did you think you would accomplish?"

"Making him see some sense," Kup said.

"I'm afraid it is much too late for that," Optimus said.

"You could stop it," Kup said.

"I can't," Optimus said. "It is protocol."

Kup frowned.

"Protocol be damned in this case," Kup said. "This is Hot Rod we're talking about--your bondmate, if you need reminding."

"I need no reminding of that," Optimus said.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you, letting Ironhide dictate protocol to you? Last time I looked, you were Prime, not him," Kup said. "This isn't Cybertron, and what does it even matter what happened all those years ago?"

Optimus didn't answer, instead Kup saw him staring at the floor.

"What's got you so rattled?" Kup asked.

Optimus looked up after a few seconds.

"I've been thinking about the past," he said.

"What about it?" Kup said, suspicious.

"If I've made the right choices. About Magnus. What happened to him."

Kup sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"You made the choices that had to be made, the choices no one else could make," he said.

"Or would not make," Optimus said. "Magnus always said I had a 'questionable morality,' that I compromised my beliefs so I could live with myself."

"No, you did what had to be done," Kup said, trying to make his friend see the truth of it.

"A nice way of saying I went against everything, Kup," Optimus said.

"There's more going on than just worrying about the past and Hot Rod, isn't there?" Kup said.

"Kup, please, can we continue this later?" Optimus said, frustration mounting in his voice, tension wracking his frame.

"If you don't come to your senses, there won't be a later for you or Hot Rod," Kup said.

Optimus didn't answer, just stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I don't have to answer to you," he said, walking away.

Reaching the safety of his quarters, Optimus locked the door. He placed one arm against it, sinking until his head was resting against it. So much gone wrong, so much to put right. And he'd spend an eternity doing it, if he could. He wanted nothing but the oblivion of recharge, but he couldn't bring himself to go to his berth. Too much was racing through his mind. Ironhide's accusations. His own doubts about. . .everything. How next to proceed.

He never asked to be in the position he was now in. When it came down to it, the hard choices were left to him and no one else. He could ask for advice, go over the data but in the end, it was all up to him.

--

Hours later, Optimus woke up in his berth alone. He knew he should be used to it, going back to being alone, which seemed to be his natural state of being, despite current circumstances. But he'd become accustomed to having Hot Rod there, even for just the few hours he'd grant.

Strange, how it worked that way, when he should have been the one reluctant to. . .share. But no, Hot Rod was still adjusting.

His own reluctance annoyed Hot Rod, but even if he didn't understand, he gave him his space. Optimus' own reserved nature contrasted starkly with Hot Rod's hot-headedness. No, Optimus was the reluctant one. Reluctant to follow where Hot Rod was willing to charge in where he would not ever thought to dare. And now they were bonded, and he was on the verge of losing him, and not for the reason he'd always thought.

When he'd first even considered the prospect of their bonding, he tried to justify it by trying to convince himself it was the one way to keep Hot Rod alive, to help curb his suicidal tendencies. He'd hoped to curb Hot Rod's aggression and at one point early on after Hot Rod's arrival to Earth, his very sanity had been on the line. Now, it was Hot Rod's life and all he could do was stand back and watch. The inquiry was only hours away and he could not stop it.

But Ironhide had been right--he cared and he just couldn't admit it.


	25. Chapter 25

Consequences

Part 25-Condemnation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

The sealing ring on the cooling conduit wouldn't give. A few swear words in Cybertronian were swiftly replaced by the sound of a wrench being slammed repeatedly against the conduit.

"Fraggin' piece of slag. . ."

The Autobot suddenly found his right arm in a death grip as a hand shot out from around him, stopping him from inflicting further damage to the conduit.

"Tracks, that ain't gonna solve anything," Blaster said.

"The Pit it won't," Tracks said. "Makes me feel better. If this whole fraggin' ship blew up right now with me on it, I really wouldn't care."

Blaster frowned. "I know you don't mean that," he said.

"Don't I?" Tracks said, pulling his arm away from Blaster. "You're not going to have to be the one who has to explain everything when we make planet fall. . ."

"You're not alone in this," Blaster said.

"No, but I'm in charge," Tracks said, turning back to his work.

Blaster stepped away, started to walk down the corridor. He didn't get far when he stopped, looked back over his shoulder, giving Tracks one last look before continuing on his way to the ship's command center. He shook his head sadly, kept going.

Tracks felt Blaster's gaze lingering but he didn't say anything. He knew the communications expert thought he was losing his grip. Maybe he was, but with so much responsibility on his shoulders, it sometimes felt like it, and never more so than the past few days.

The Vindicator wasn't quite on its last legs, but almost. They were lucky to pick up the distress call, as faint as it was. Tracks had been ousted from his berth by Blaster, who had actually come down to his quarters to get him. It was so he wouldn't raise suspicion among the others. Sure, yeah, whatever.

The panic and fear in Blaster's optics as he told him over his internal comm who the signal was from nearly brought him to his knees.

It was a small incident compared to being roused from stasis from Optimus Prime's message, but disturbing nonetheless, especially when Blaster started talking about ghosts, earning himself a good smack to the head.

No, the distress signal wasn't from ghosts, but mechs who might as well have been. They'd detoured from their course to Earth, deciding it was worth checking out, just in case it wasn't a sensor. . .ghost, or just a signal beacon.

Good thing they had detoured--they'd found survivors from the Vector. Not all of them, but Blurr, Hound, Mirage and Red Alert, all in their cometary forms, all sporting damage.

Blurr still wasn't talking to anyone, not good, but he was now helping out around the ship. Mirage was still half-mad with grief over Hound's condition, but they'd finally managed to get his attention, snapped him out of it a little. Red Alert, on the other hand, was retreating further and further inside himself, spending most of his time in recharge, curled on one of the berths in the med bay. Even Inferno had given up trying to talk to him.

Energon and decent recharge seemed to be helping Blurr and Mirage, but when asked about how they happened to end up in the condition they were in, Blurr simply left the room and Mirage clammed up, staring at the floor. Hound was still in stasis lock, but at least they could monitor his condition in the med bay.

Tracks gave the uncooperative conduit another satisfying whack. The med bay. Another problem. They didn't have a trained medic on board, and none of them were equipped to deal with the trauma their friends were going through.

Yet another problem was tension among the crew (if it could be called that)--Scattershot was generally driving him insane, Roadbuster kept wanting to use Scattershot to align the ship's ailing targeting systems and by the Allspark if Knockout and Sandstorm so much as mentioned going to look for Arcee again, he would kill them both, preferably with the wrench in his hand.

Arcee, as far as Tracks was concerned, was the only one of them that had any sense--she'd gotten so tired of her cohorts' antics since coming out of stasis she was avoiding them all.

Not that he could blame her. They all wanted off the Vindicator, and the sooner, the better. It had seen better days but had been undergoing a refit to have the Ark-class AI installed before Tyger Pax. However, the refit hadn't been finished, the AI was onboard but dormant because none of them had the ability to uplink with the ship to force it online. Blaster could link up with the main computer, could do routine maintenance on the systems but anything beyond that was impossible.

And things kept getting better and better. Since picking up the Vector's crew, he'd been trying to figure out how to get them to talk, and to learn the fates of Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Cosmos.

An even bigger problem was the knowledge they were being followed--hunted actually. They'd picked up a short burst of Decepticon communications two days before, but nothing since. They could fight, if necessary, but so far, they'd been lucky.

Then there were his own disagreements with Blaster. He kept talking about separating the ship to lose unnecessary weight and get them to Earth sooner, but it would mean losing the ship's cloak and the med bay. That particular old argument had been what snapped Mirage out of his lethargy--he'd threatened to kill Tracks if they even mentioned it again. Not Blaster, who suggested it, but him. Because he, Tracks, was in charge. Speaking of killing anyone, if he ever found out who nominated him for the position of leader. . .

Tracks pushed it from his mind. He was tired, beyond tired actually. He set down the wrench, not caring. It would be there later. He vented air, sighing, making his way down the corridor. He'd been this way so many times he could probably make his way to this particular door without his optics or other sensors. He keyed in the code, entered.

He saw Blaster sit up on his berth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tracks said. "Scoot over."

Blaster did as told, waited for Tracks to settle in next to him. Satisfied, Tracks threw an arm over Blaster and pulled him close. Despite their differences, they still had each other.

-----

Blurr sat at the navigation console, silent. His thoughts were racing, as usual. He hadn't spoken out loud since they'd been picked up by the Vindicator and her crew. He didn't mind the night watch--it allowed him to be alone. Uncharacteristic, but currently necessary. If he spent time with more than a few bots a time he felt jumpy. Paranoid. Not like himself at all.

He knew the Vector's crew had been sold out. Hound's condition, Cosmos' absence, his injuries, it all made him angry. They'd known what their mission was because Magnus had filled them in. Even though Blurr didn't agree with the method, he knew it was necessary. They'd volunteered, so there was no one but themselves to blame. Except no one had told them about the Decepticon abomination they'd encountered. The thing was called Menasaur. One of the reasons why he wasn't talking. Because he wouldn't talk about what they'd seen, what had happened.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blurr looked up. It was Mirage. He held out a container of energon.

:Here. You look like you could use this:

:ThanksIreallycouldanditsgoodtoseeyoureoutandabouthowsHoundishebetter. . .:

:SLOW DOWN: Mirage said, sitting down at the station by Blurr. :Would it kill you to talk out loud?:

:Don't want to talk out loud. Feels weird after all that time out there: Blurr said.

:I know. But at least we're alive, and we stand a chance now. And to answer your question, some of Hound's automatic repair systems are finally starting to kick in. Blaster figured out how to make the computer listen, so it's jumpstarted Hound, although none of us know how long it will be before he comes out of stasis lock:

:But he will right?:

:He should:

:He will: Blurr said with more optimism than he felt. He met Mirage's optics, and the spy was smiling back at him. Tentative, and full of hope.

:Then I can kick his aft for scaring me like this. Blurr, I really thought this was it. When we first onlined after they picked us up. . .I couldn't feel Hound. I thought he was gone. But when I calmed down, I realized he's still there. Faint, but still there:

Mirage shuddered at the memory, and Blurr reached out, placing a hand on Mirage's shoulder. Waking up, frantic and panicked, not knowing where he was, and worst of all, he couldn't feel Hound, then he saw him laying on the med bay berth, realizing they were safe. And through his bond with the scout, Mirage could still feel Hound's presence, but nothing would rouse him. That was when he knew he was in stasis lock.

:But like you said he's going to be OK and we're safe for the moment and oh slag. . .:

:What?: Mirage asked.

:Just thinking:

:About?:

:Nothing: Blurr said.

Mirage let it slide. :I'm going to go check on Hound and Red. I'll be back up later:

Blurr nodded, turning back to his station. Nothing. Sure. He missed his friends, missed home, wanted to be off the ship to run free and race. He offlined his optics for a few seconds, trying to focus. Onlined them, took a sip of energon, got back down to the business of plotting possible courses to Earth while anticipating possible Decepticon incursions along the way.

What would happen would happen, Blurr knew. And he was just along for the ride.

-----

Optimus stood in front of Hot Rod's cell, watching the younger mech in recharge. Only a few short hours until the beginning of the inquiry and so much to say. . .but he pushed it from his thoughts, turned to walk away.

"Whatever you have to say, say it and leave," Hot Rod said.

Optimus turned back around to find Hot Rod sitting up on the side of the berth.

"How. . ."

"I can always tell when you're near," Hot Rod said. "You have this annoying tendency to hover when you don't want to say whatever it is you're going to say."

Optimus offlined his optics in surprise, onlined them. "I only wanted. . ."

"What?" Hot Rod said, getting annoyed.

"I did what I did out of duty."

"What?" Hot Rod asked.

"Not the inquiry. . .you know what I'm talking about," Optimus said. "At least you should. . .the bond did save your life, but now, I am not so sure."

"That's how you justify the bond between us?" Hot Rod said, surprisingly calm. "A sense of duty? What makes me different from anything else? I don't want your pity. . .you knew all along what I wanted. And you can't deny it."

Optimus couldn't meet his gaze.

"You can take your sense of duty and. . ." Hot Rod said. "Keep trying to convince yourself, Optimus, because you wanted it as much as I did. I know you keep trying to deny it. Good luck convincing yourself otherwise, because no one else believes it, either. Come find me when you feel like you can finally be honest with yourself."

-----

0730. Not much time left, Hot Rod reflected. Not that it really mattered. It had been a hell of a night, and the day promised to come off just as well. Given Springer's state of emotion, Hot Rod knew he was right. The triple changer was standing, watching, not really knowing what to say until he finally opened his mouth.

"This is bad," Springer said. "You have no idea. . ."

Hot Rod looked up.

"I have a pretty good idea," he said.

"Has he spoken to you?" Springer asked.

"Yes, but not about the inquiry."

"Why not?"

"Would you? It's called a conflict of interest," Hot Rod said.

Springer let it slide.

"They're talking confinement. . .or worse."

"I'll die before I go through that again," Hot Rod said.

"You'd take him with you?"

Again, Hot Rod didn't answer.

"Hot Rod, it's not like you have a lot of choice," Springer said.

"There is always a choice," Hot Rod answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Springer asked.

"No," Hot Rod said, settling back on the berth.

-----

Only a few minutes. Optimus knew he had to act quickly, try to set things right between them. He'd been so damn stubborn. . .

Hot Rod looked up from where he was sitting on the berth as Optimus entered the access code, walked in side. The Autobot leader knelt down on one knee, bringing himself down on a level with Hot Rod, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here," Hot Rod said.

"This is exactly where I should be right now," Optimus said. "I've had much to think about, and I want you to be honest. What is it you're not telling me?"

"It's not that. . .I can't tell you," Hot Rod said.

"Can't, or won't?"

Hot Rod sighed.

Optimus changed tactics. He opened himself to Hot Rod through their bond.

_We don't have much time. Optimus said._

_I know, Hot Rod answered._

_I'm sorry. _

_This isn't your fault._

_It is. I could not stop it all those years ago. . ._

_Don't blame yourself, Optimus. _

Hot Rod put his hands around Optimus' wrists, leaning forward until they were helm to helm.

_You know things about me I've never shared with anyone else, not even Kup or Springer. I know those things you said last night--I know you didn't mean them. You don't think you deserve such trust, but you do. And when you bonded with me, you saved me. I trust you and more. You know that. And now, I'm asking you to trust me. I never betrayed anyone. But Magnus. . .he did betray your trust. . .I can't answer for him on that, but I can tell you in the end, he did try and make up for it the best he could. I can't say anything more than that. Please, believe me. And trust me. _

_I do trust you, Optimus said. I doubted you. . .and for that, I am sorry. It was myself I did not trust. Please. . .I hope it isn't too late. . .please. . ._

_Forgive you? Nothing to forgive as far as I'm concerned. . .although Ironhide. . ._

_Will be dealt with, I can assure you. That much I can do, but the inquiry. . ._

_You can't stop it , and I wouldn't ask you to. I told Kup as much last night. I'd do the same if I was in Ironhide's place. _

_How can you be so calm? And why aren't you angry with me, at circumstances?_

_I was angry at you. But I stopped being angry over everything else a long time ago. . ._

Hot Rod stopped, Optimus stood.

Prowl stood at the cell door, flanked by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was time.

-----

Prowl, Ratchet and Trailbreaker faced him. They were sitting, he was left standing.

Ratchet spoke first.

"Autobot Hot Rod, you stand accused of treason. How do you plead?"

"This is a travesty," Hot Rod said. "And you know it."

Ratchet continued.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Hot Rod stood silent.

"The evidence against you will be weighed, and your fate decided."


	26. Chapter 26

Consequences

Part 26-Query

A somber mood gripped the base. No one was talking about the inquiry, trying to keep things business as usual. But it was hardly that way.

Optimus Prime sat in his office, staring at the data pad in his hands, finally set it down. He'd tried to reach out through his bond with Hot Rod, but the younger Autobot was blocking him out. Not that he blamed him, despite Hot Rod's assurances that there was indeed nothing to forgive. The Autobot leader offlined his optics, leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. How could he have been so blind? How could he have doubted Hot Rod so? He vented air, sighing. Just another regret in a long line of them, sitting there staring back at him, along with one of his biggest, which also involved someone close.

That one involved Alpha Trion, and how his creator had cut off all contact with him when the rumors started about how the Council of Ancients was trying to replace him. He still couldn't believe after all this time that his own creator would do such a thing, but he pushed it from his mind, tried to find some semblance of balance. But there was none to be had. And the Autobot leader wasn't the only one who was feeling unbalanced.

Kup had locked himself in his quarters, hadn't reported for duty and refused to talk to anyone; Springer was in the brig for instigating an altercation with Ironhide after blowing the door off the weapons specialist's quarters and Sunstreaker was in the med bay being repaired. He'd been wounded after getting between Springer and Ironhide, trying to separate the two, yet another matter Ironhide had to answer for, but at the rate things were going, it sounded like Sideswipe was going to take matters into his own hands.

Wheeljack was seeing to Sunstreaker's repairs, so for the moment, Ratchet was unaware of the chaos going on around the rest of the base, but unfortunately, he was also one of the Autobots overseeing Hot Rod's inquiry.

And here he was, the Autobot leader, sitting in his office like a coward while his bondmate faced a judgment that would affect both of them. Some mech he was. . .

-----

Hot Rod stared down Ratchet, ready for the next question. So far, he was holding own, and holding back his temper, but it was getting harder and harder.

"You have modifications that are Decepticon in nature," Trailbreaker said. "How did you come by them?"

"I've already answered that question," Hot Rod said.

"According to Ratchet, these modifications are very advanced, quite beyond what someone of your rank would have acquired," Trailbreaker continued. "Why?"

Hot Rod stayed silent.

"You're not helping yourself," Prowl said.

Hot Rod glared.

"Ironhide heard Ultra Magnus say he was replaced for the mission into the Maze by 'someone whose loyalty was unquestioned,'" Ratchet said. "What did he mean by that?"

"It meant that Ultra Magnus made a bad choice," Hot Rod said. "So he was replaced."

"By the council?" Trailbreaker asked.

"No," Hot Rod said.

"Then who?" Prowl said.

Hot Rod gave them a wry smile, shaking his head in frustration. He started open his mouth to retort when he saw Prowl's gaze had shifted from him to somewhere behind him. Hot Rod looked back over his shoulder, saw Barricade advancing on them.

Trailbreaker frowned. "Barricade, state your business," he said.

"This inquiry is my business, as Hot Rod refuses to defend himself," Barricade said.

"You wish to speak on his behalf?" Prowl said.

"Yes, if you will allow it," Barricade said.

"This is allowed under Cybertronian law," Prowl said. "Unusual that you would wish to do so. Proceed."

"Hot Rod and his team did replace Ultra Magnus, but it was strictly out of necessity," he said.

"And how would you know this?" Prowl asked, suspicious.

"It was my place to know, as a Decepticon. I was gathering intelligence on what the Council of Ancients was planning," Barricade said.

Hot Rod shot Barricade a look, trying to silence him, but the former Decepticon would have none of it.

"Hot Rod was merely following orders when he took Ultra Magnus' place," Barricade said.

"And the supposed weapon he was sent to retrieve?" Ratchet asked.

"There was no weapon to be retrieved," Barricade said. "Hot Rod and his team were sent into the Maze under false pretenses."

"Explain," Trailbreaker said.

"The Decepticons had developed a new. . .technology they hoped to refine and knowing this, the council sent the team into the Maze in the hopes of seeing this new technology in action, and wanted to acquire it for themselves in hopes of turning the tide of the war," Barricade said. "Except unfortunately for the council and Hot Rod's team, the mission was a failure."

"And how did the council come to be in possession of this information?" Ratchet asked.

"Ultra Magnus," Barricade said.

"What was this technology?" Prowl said.

"I am not at liberty to say," Barricade said.

"Why?" Trailbreaker said.

"Because, like Hot Rod, I swore an oath I will not break," Barricade said.

-----

Hot Rod was back in his cell while the others took a short break, except this time he wasn't alone. He had company in the form of Barricade, who occupied the cell next to his, Springer having been confined to quarters.

:You're walking a very dangerous line: Hot Rod said.

:So are you, if you haven't forgotten: Barricade retorted. :If you would just explain everything. . .:

:I can't do that and you know it. The time isn't right. And besides, are you so ready to have your own part in all this revealed?: Hot Rod said.

:My part is inconsequential compared to yours. As far as I'm concerned, you're only guilty of being incredibly stubborn. You are the Matrix-bearer, a Prime. You must make them understand this. And your desire to protect Optimus Prime is admirable, but as I said. . .: Barricade replied.

:Optimus is my concern:

:Then act like it. You're not thinking of breaking your bond, are you? He's already had one bond broken. I doubt he could survive another:

:He can, and he will, if it comes to that. I know that:

:Are you so certain? The Matrix is many things, and you have barely begun to explore its possibilities:

:What do you know about it?: Hot Rod asked.

:Barely more than you:

:Then why are we discussing it?:

:Because you are being stubborn: Barricade said. :No wonder you and Prime are so well suited. . .:

Barricade didn't have a chance to finish. Prowl entered the detention area, coming for them both.

-----

Ironhide didn't look up from the data pad he was reading when the door to the temporary quarters he'd been assigned slid open.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Optimus gave him a long, steady gaze before answering.

"I hope you're satisfied," he said.

"My satisfaction is of little consequence," Ironhide said. "I only hope justice is served."

"Justice? Hot Rod's been through this once already," Optimus said. "Isn't that enough?"

"Once for the deaths of his unit," Ironhide said. "But he's the only one left from the Vector, and someone has to answer for what happened to it."

"He told you, remember? He detonated the ship on Magnus' order. They were attacked. . ." Optimus said.

"I know. But how do we know that. . ."

"I would not finish that thought if I were you," Optimus said. "Hot Rod did not betray his crew. I can tell you that much."

"And how do you know that?" Ironhide asked.

"Because I believe him," Optimus said, turning to go.

-----

"I can't believe you waited this long to call Keller," Epps said as he walked down the corridor with Lennox. "You really don't think. . ." Epps said. "I know I had issues with Hot Rod but this is. . ."

"Crazy?" Lennox said. "You're telling me."

Epps watched his friend as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed Washington.

"Sir, it is my duty to inform you the Autobot, designation Hot Rod, is to be tried for treason," Lennox said.

-----

Again, Hot Rod stood silent in front of his fellow Autobots while they questioned him, tried different tactics, but he would not break.

"The Vector--it deviated from its planned course of action," Trailbreaker said. "How do you explain that?"

"You'd have to ask Ultra Magnus," Hot Rod retorted.

"As he is not here, I expect you to answer," Trailbreaker replied. "And as you cannot answer as to his fate. . ."

"If you plan on accusing me of murder as well, I swear I'll. . ." Hot Rod started.

"Answer the question," Ratchet said.

"You know what happened to the Vector," Hot Rod said. "I am not going to rehash for your amusement something I would rather forget."

"What about the fate of your fellow Autobots aboard her?" Ratchet asked.

"The last time I saw them, they were all still alive," Hot Rod said.

"And that includes Ultra Magnus?" Prowl asked.

"Yes," Hot Rod said.

Trailbreaker started to ask another question but was interrupted by the sound of the base alert.

"Looks like you get a break," he said.


	27. Chapter 27

Consequences

Part 27-Stumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

--Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Wildrider and Dead End didn't plan on actually engaging the Autobots. They were only testing the base defenses again. No, they were really interested in the device they'd been sent to retrieve. They knew it was nearby, had to be, because the Autobot Hot Rod was on Earth, had been for months now. According to their intel, he wouldn't just abandon what he'd been ordered to protect.

They would fight if they had to, but neither wanted to until they were joined by their brothers, then they'd give the Autobots a real fight.

-----

"Who is it?" Prime asked, leaning over Jazz's shoulder in ops.

"Skywarp says it's Dead End and Wildrider," Jazz said. "Looks like they're pulling back."

"Fortunate for them," Prime said. "Have them followed, and tell Skywarp and Thundercracker only to engage if necessary."

Jazz nodded, Prime took his leave.

-----

The Vindicator

Blaster frowned, seeing the look on Track's face. It couldn't be good, what the blue mech was thinking. He'd come to know that look in the past few months, and it meant he'd have to nip whatever it was in the bud. Fast.

"Whatever it is goin' through that thick head of yours, you better stop it right now," Blaster said. "You're not thinkin' of separating the ship again, are you?"

"No, although that would be helpful," Tracks said. "Just thinking maybe we should have Mirage try to force the AI online."

"That could kill him," Blaster said. "You remember what happened with Highbrow and the Valor, don't you?"

Tracks shot him a look, which Blaster ignored. He started to retort when the door to their quarters slid open, revealing Mirage, flanked by Blurr.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Mirage asked.

"We have a problem," Tracks said. "And I think you might be able to help us."

Blurr and Mirage exchanged a glance, Mirage crossing his arms.

"What do you want of me?" Mirage said.

"There are a few things you need to know," Tracks said. "And I know you haven't exactly been completely honest either, so we're gonna have a little talk. The condition of this ship isn't exactly what it should be."

"Should've thought about that before you stole it," Blaster interjected.

"I didn't steal it--I borrowed it, and I didn't hear you complaining after they bounced us off the orbital station," Tracks snapped back. "Anyway, we need to get to Earth, the sooner the better, and that's where you come in. The jump drive is intact and connected, but we can't bring it online. Blaster's tried but we can't access all the ship's systems without the AI, or at least someone with the ability to bypass it. We online the jump drive, we can get close enough to this Earth and get the frag off this ship. Oh yeah, did I mention we found out we're carrying a dormant Ark-class AI, like the one that killed Highbrow?"

Mirage met Blaster's optics, surprised, trying to figure out if indeed Tracks was jesting. But the look on Blaster's face proved otherwise.

"How. . ."

"That's what we were wondering. Alpha Trion deemed them too dangerous after the incident with the Valor, but here we find one. I knew this ship was getting a refit but. . ."

"I can only perform an uplink with the ship," Mirage said. "I would not force it online, even if I could. Besides, if I even tried, it would kill me and Hound along with it."

"It would be a mercy if it did," Tracks said. "Because we can't fix him and at least that way you'd go together."

Blaster stood, ready to step between Mirage and Tracks if necessary, but Mirage remained calm.

"I'll try and bring the drive online, but if you even think about suggesting anything that will bring harm to Hound. . ."

He let it sink in, but Tracks just stared back. "I'm not finished. Three days ago we picked up a burst of Decepticon communications. They're tracking us, have been since we decloaked to pick you up. Another reason why we need to get to make planetfall," he said. "That's another problem--communications. We can pick up signals but we can't broadcast. And believe me, we've tried. The communications array has so many problems we haven't been able to fix them all, even with Blaster's help. And one more thing--I know you're not telling me everything about how we came to find you like we did. I know there was no love lost between Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod, but I know something big went down because it's not like you to abandon your post. I know you're loyal to Ultra Magnus, would die for him, but. . .And another thing--you're just lucky I've been able to keep Arcee off your back as long as I have. She wants to know what happened to Hot Rod. Just thought I'd let you know."

-----

Hot Rod and Barricade's reprieve didn't last long, a couple of hours, before the questioning started all over again. Ratchet was questioning Barricade while Hot Rod stood at attention, boring a hole into the wall behind his fellow Autobots. He was keeping his audios tuned to what was going on, the rest of his concentration dedicated to shutting out Optimus.

Ratchet kept pushing with the questions, and Hot Rod knew the medic was only doing what he was asked to do.

"Barricade, you were a Peacekeeper, sworn to uphold the law," Ratchet said. "What made you decide to join the Decepticons? And why did you change your appearance?"

"Do you think I chose to look like this?" Barricade said.

"Explain."

"There were experiments being done," Barricade said. "This has been explained to you before--captured Autobots were being used at first to. . .perfect certain technologies which were then applied to Decepticons. I am no exception. The virus we carry is proof of that, as is my appearance. I can assure you the changes to my frame were not voluntary."

"Who did this to you?" Trailbreaker asked.

Barricade's gaze snapped to Hot Rod, who didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't say a word.

"I cannot say," Barricade said. "As I told you, it was done against my will."

Ratchet turned his attention to Hot Rod.

"Mind explaining why you, an Autobot, carry Decepticon modifications?" the medic asked.

"I told you before I'm not going to keep repeating what you've already been told," Hot Rod said, now defiant. "I've done nothing but what was asked of me, and I've been punished for it time and again."

"Answer the question," Prowl said.

"Barricade already answered that question for you," Hot Rod said. "The mission into the Maze. My modifications were done to even the playing field, except obviously, it wasn't enough."

"Did your team have the same modifications?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "Only not as extensive."

"You mean you willingly submitted to having Decepticon technology installed in your frame?" Ratchet said.

"Again, yes," Hot Rod said.

"It wasn't Decepticon to begin with," Barricade said. "You have all the answers you seek sitting right in front of you, only you choose not to see."

"You speak out of turn," Prowl said, leveling his gaze on his old friend.

Barricade shrugged, fell silent again.

"You carry extensive modifications that could have been used against your fellow Autobots, yet you have not used them in a harmful manner," Trailbreaker said. "Why?"

"Because I would never use them against anyone, friend or foe, unless it was a last resort," Hot Rod said. "Besides--you've seen a couple of them in action."

"What of the incident in the desert with Ironhide?" Trailbreaker asked. "Was that the result of one of your modifications?"

Hot Rod didn't answer.

-----

Later, Hot Rod lay on the berth in his cell. He came out of recharge, started mulling everything over. How to explain Alpha Trion decided to turn Decepticon technology against them, to use it to give Autobots a fighting chance? Except he'd only been able to make the necessary upgrades to a handful of Autobots--Hot Rod was one, and he knew the ancient Autobot had gotten his hands on Ultra Magnus also, although what had been done to him was unknown.

He knew there was something else as well--the reason why Ultra Magnus stayed behind after the others left the Vector. Hot Rod was only out of contact with Ultra Magnus for a few minutes, during which Hot Rod assumed the other Autobot was getting clear of the ship himself. But it didn't make sense for Ultra Magnus to run. He wasn't the sort. No, Ultra Magnus had joined the battle against Shockwave and his combiners, contacting Hot Rod only long enough to tell him to detonate the ship. Whether or not Magnus got clear was the issue.

"You're thinking again, aren't you?" Barricade asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hot Rod said.

"I think this travesty has gone on long enough, don't you?" Barricade said. "You should just explain everything. I'll stand beside you, you won't be alone. And don't you think Prime deserves to know the truth after all this time? That Alpha Trion. . ."

Both Hot Rod and Barricade turned when they heard footsteps.

"What of Alpha Trion?"

Optimus Prime.

Barricade seemed nonplussed; Hot Rod fought sat up.

"How much did you hear?" Hot Rod asked.

"Enough," Prime said.

He opened the door to Hot Rod's cell.

"You're coming with me," Prime said. "I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself.


End file.
